


Самый близкий человек

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Гакт и Ю попадают в аварию.
Relationships: Gackt/You (GacktJOB)





	1. Авария

**Author's Note:**

> "Их дружбе - моя любовь". М. Ц.
> 
> Дай им ками здоровья.

Гакт с наслаждением подставлял лицо ветру; ветер обдавал кожу холодным потоком и трепал волосы. Дорога была пуста; стояла глубокая ночь. От бешеной скорости приятно кружило голову, и Гакту казалось, что весь мир принадлежит только им с Ю.

— Как в старые добрые времена, — крикнул Ю и засмеялся.

Ю сидел позади Гакта, осторожно и крепко обняв его за пояс, и утыкался носом в его затылок. Разгорячённое от прилива адреналина дыхание обжигало кожу. Сначала идея Гакта купить «в качестве подарка себе на сорокалетие» мотоцикл не казалась Ю такой уж блестящей. («Гаку, нам уже немного не двадцать лет!» — «Фу, Ю, ты как был занудой, так им и помрёшь. Мотоцикл — это же круто!») Теперь, когда они мчались по ночной трассе, не обращая внимания на ограничения скорости, подставляя лица ветру и выжимая из железного коня всё, на что он способен, Ю думал, что Гакт это очень хорошо придумал. Гакт никогда не был фанатом безопасной жизни, и Ю, вслед за ним, тоже был не прочь иногда погонять вот так по дорогам или сделать ещё что-нибудь безумное… Занудой, что бы там ни говорил Гакт, Ю никогда не был — просто он считал, что хотя бы один из них должен сохранять остатки здравого смысла и удерживать другого от совсем уж сумасшедших предприятий. До начала их дружбы Ю был тем ещё отморозком, но Гакт настолько пренебрегал правилами техники безопасности, что Ю не осталось ничего другого, как немного поостыть и взять на себя роль «зануды». С Гактом, однако, сильно занудствовать не получалось…

Дорога шла под уклон и поворачивала. Гакт хорошо знал эти места. Дальнобойщики тут не ездили, а рядовые граждане проезжали тут в основном в светлое время суток. Таким образом, по подсчётам Гакта, никто не смог бы им помешать кататься сколько душе угодно. И на любой скорости. Может, именно поэтому и случилось то, что потом долго снилось Гакту в ночных кошмарах. Когда ты думаешь, что находишься в полной безопасности, несмотря даже на высокую скорость и отсутствие шлема, теряешь концентрацию, и всё случается очень быстро.

Белый свет резанул по глазам, и Гакт на несколько мгновений ослеп. Он успел только подумать, что мудаков, выезжающих на встречную полосу и ослепляющих нормальных водителей дальним светом, надо бы отстреливать, и попытаться увернуться.

Следующее, что он помнил, — он лежал на земле и, судя по боли во всём теле и особенно в голове, был жив и в сознании. Он попытался встать, но дальше четверенек дело не пошло. Что-то липкое застилало глаза. Гакт вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, но это не помогло. Во рту появился неприятный металлический привкус, голова кружилась и болела, перед глазами всё плыло и прыгало, как в сломанном телевизоре. Кое-как фокусируя зрение, он огляделся. В нескольких метрах от него лежало что-то, очертаниями смутно напоминающее человеческое тело. Он не сразу сообразил, что это — именно тело, и чьё это тело могло бы быть. От страшной догадки рот Гакта болезненно дёрнулся, и голова заболела ещё сильнее.

— Ю, — прохрипел Гакт.

Голос не слушался; сухой язык царапал сухое нёбо. Гакт попытался встать, но не получилось. Он на четвереньках подобрался к Ю. Ю лежал на боку, странно и нелепо вытянув одну руку, вторая была согнута в локте — будто Ю просто спал, уютно прижав руку к груди. Но нелепо вытянутая рука и темные капли на асфальте рядом… Глаза его были закрыты; в мертвенном свете уличных фонарей его лицо выглядело неестественно-бледным, как на плохих фотографиях.

— Ю, — позвал Гакт, осторожно коснувшись его плеча. — Ю…

Ю не реагировал. Гакт коснулся его шеи, но пульса не услышал — не то из-за звона в собственных ушах, не то оттого, что слышать было нечего. Он наклонился к лицу Ю, надеясь услышать его дыхание. Снова ничего не почувствовал и не услышал. Тогда Гакт закричал так, что слышно было, наверное, во всех близлежащих домах:

— Ю!

_Господи, Ю, пожалуйста, только не это! Просто открой глаза! Ю, прошу тебя… Ю…_

По лицу заструился пот, смешиваясь с кровью и, кажется, слезами.

_Чертов сукин сын, я найду и убью тебя. Хоть бы остановился! Ю, пожалуйста…_

Гакт вытащил из кармана телефон. Потом были люди, две машины: полицейская и «скорая», — вокруг стало шумно, от света мигалок болели глаза. Полный человек в форме задавал Гакту какие-то вопросы, на которые Гакт машинально отвечал. Меньше всего его волновали сейчас его имя или адрес. И нет, не надо никому звонить. Сейчас его волновал только Ю. Он искал Ю глазами и не находил. Когда он спросил, ему коротко ответили, что «с ним всё в порядке», но Гакт почему-то не верил.


	2. Больница

— Ну вы и везунчик! — сделал заключение врач, закончив осмотр.

Гакт мрачно взглянул на него. Это был человек примерно одних лет с Гактом, очень приятный, с правильными чертами лица, красивыми руками и голливудской улыбкой. По его акценту было слышно, что он очень долго жил в Америке и совсем недавно вернулся в Японию. Он относился к тому типу врачей, который чаще всего можно встретить в кино и телесериалах: обаятельный герой, ежеминутно спасающий жизни, всё понимающий и умеющий, глядящий на вас добрыми мудрыми глазами. В конце фильма он женится на самой смазливой медсестре госпиталя. Гакт таких типов искренне ненавидел.

— Я часто это слышу, — пробормотал Гакт, борясь с искушением послать его куда подальше.  
— О да! — широко улыбнулся врач. — Ваша медицинская карта увлекательнее любого романа. Но вы теперь — мой пациент, и я не дам вам покинуть больницу без моего разрешения.

Тон его был категоричным, и это раздражало. Гакт ещё с детства не любил, когда врачи им командовали.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — ответил он, в упор глядя на врача.  
— У вас сотрясение, — совершенно невозмутимо ответил тот. — И, возможно, что-нибудь ещё. Это нам еще предстоит выяснить. А могло быть гораздо хуже.  
— Идите к чёрту! — вспылил Гакт. — Я уже сказал, что в порядке! Скажите лучше: где Ю?  
— Ю? А, ваш друг… Конечно… Видите ли… — теперь врач замялся, и улыбка сошла с его лица. — Ему повезло немного меньше, чем вам. Но мы делаем всё, что в наших силах.  
— Что с ним?!

Ответа не последовало. Гакт потерял терпение. Он схватил врача за рукава халата и притянул к себе. Глядя своим фирменным взглядом в его добрые и мудрые глаза, он прошипел:

— Слушай, ты! Я хочу его видеть! Сейчас! Если ты скажешь, что я должен лежать, я разобью тебе лицо!  
— Не стоит мне угрожать, — спокойно ответил врач, освобождаясь от хватки. — Вам, действительно, лучше оставаться в кровати. Через пару дней, я думаю…  
— Ты, блядь, сучонок, сейчас точно получишь! — прорычал Гакт. — Где он?!

Врач, сочтя, что с психами лучше не спорить, назвал номер палаты. Он хотел что-то добавить, но Гакт его уже не слушал: он двинулся в указанном направлении, не обращая внимания ни на подступившую вдруг тошноту, ни на попытки медперсонала его остановить.

В палате, просторной и светлой, Ю был один. Он лежал на кровати, опутанный какими-то немыслимыми проводами и трубками. «Как те киборги», — некстати подумал Гакт. Лицо Ю было абсолютно спокойным, словно он просто спал, и если бы не бледность… Если бы Гакт ничего не знал…  
Гакт тихо позвал его по имени. Ничего не произошло. «Чёрт…» Он взял руку Ю в свою. Длинные пальцы теперь казались ещё длиннее. И такая бледная кожа…

— Ю, пожалуйста…  
— Он в коме. Мы делаем всё, что можем, — раздалось вдруг за спиной.

Гакт обернулся на голос и встретился с мудрым и добрым взглядом.

— Что? — переспросил он, не желая верить своим ушам. — Он очнётся? Когда? Когда он придёт в себя? Не молчите же!  
— Мы не можем этого сказать. Через два часа. Через два дня. Через двадцать лет… — Врач выдержал очередную порцию демонического взгляда. — Не смотрите на меня так. Я уже сказал, что мы делаем всё, что возможно.  
— Значит, нужно сделать что-то ещё! — плюясь от ярости, выкрикнул ему в ответ Гакт.

Врач посмотрел на Гакта, словно тот был наивным ребёнком, и очень мягко, но веско произнёс:

— Гакт-сан, я — врач. И я хорошо делаю свою работу. Но я не бог. — Он помолчал немного, ожидая ответа, но его не последовало. — Вы верите в какого-нибудь бога? В дьявола?  
— При чём тут…  
— Помолитесь. Покрепче помолитесь.

Врач двинулся к двери, но в последний момент обернулся:

— Гакт-сан, если хотите, мы можем поставить сюда вторую кровать. Это будет против правил, но так вы хотя бы не будете бегать по коридорам.  
— Спасибо, — глухо пробормотал Гакт.  
— Слушайте, — продолжал врач, подойдя к Гакту вплотную и глядя на него в упор. — Не на меня нужно злиться. Вы страдаете от адреналиновой зависимости и бог знает чего ещё! И вы, как чёртово цунами, задеваете всех вокруг. Вы — ублюдок и сукин сын. Я много лет работал в Америке. Там таких, как вы, очень много. Вы балуетесь наркотиками, алкоголем или адреналином. Изводите себя всеми доступными и недоступными способами, попадаете в больницу, мы ставим вас на ноги. И всё начинается сначала. Пока вы делаете это с собой… Но вам же скучно. Вы ищете компанию. Хотите убивать себя, на здоровье. Но не втягивайте в это других. Или хотя бы предлагайте им шлем.  
— Скотина, — прошипел Гакт сквозь зубы.  
— Вы злитесь, и это нормально. Но злиться, повторяю, вы должны не на меня.

Когда он вышел, Гакт обессиленно опустился на пол рядом с койкой Ю и прижался лицом к его руке.


	3. Срез памяти: жара в Киото

Тем летом выдалась такая жара, что спасения не было никакого. Асфальт плавился и испарялся с лёгким и явным шипением. По крайней мере, многие утверждали, что сами это видели и слышали. Не спасала ни вода, ни тень, ни кондиционеры, ни мороженое. Попытки засунуть голову в морозилку тоже ни к чему не приводили. Город напоминал лягушку, оказавшуюся далеко от воды.

Придя домой после изнуряющего дня (несколько кварталов пешком по такой жаре хоть кого оставят без сил), Ю обнаружил в прихожей чужие ботинки и доносившееся из ванной не слишком мелодичное пение.

— Я тебе ключи дал не за этим, — заявил Ю, бесцеремонно вваливаясь в ванную.  
— Ты дал мне их на экстренный случай, — с совершенно невинным видом отозвался лежавший в ванне с прохладной водой Гакт. — А это очень экстренный случай!

Ю криво улыбнулся.

— Дай угадаю: ты опять без денег, и домовладелец отключил тебе воду?  
— И газ. И электричество. Так что я поживу пока у тебя.  
— Может, лучше поселишься у сестры?  
— Я пытался. Но она сказала, что мои вокальные упражнения мешают их с мужем личной жизни. Хотя на самом деле это они мне мешают.

Ю невольно рассмеялся, представив себе эту семейную картину.

— Всегда было интересно, — сказал он, немного помолчав, — ты правда такой ушлёпок или прикидываешься?  
— Я правда ушлёпок, — смиренно произнёс Гакт и даже как будто с огорчением вздохнул. — Кстати, в ванне жара переносится значительно легче…

Ю не успел опомниться, как Гакт схватил его за руку и резко потянул на себя… Через пару секунд Ю с громким плеском рухнул в ванну, мгновенно намочив всю одежду и красочно выругавшись. Гакт заливисто рассмеялся. Ю тоже захохотал.

— Мог бы напроситься к Рену, например, — проворчал он, отфыркиваясь от воды.  
— Рен сказал, что пустит меня к себе только через собственный труп. Ну, я и подумал: как мы без бас-гитариста…  
— Ушлёпок. — Ю сделал попытку вылезти из ванны, но Гакт удержал его, крепко прижав к себе.  
— Ю, ну ты же не против, что я поживу у тебя, правда? — спросил он почти жалобно.

Он на мгновение прижался лицом к затылку Ю и как-то странно вздохнул. Ю вздрогнул. Это длилось всего несколько секунд, но оба успели много о чём подумать и много что почувствовать.

— Ты знаешь, — заговорил Ю, — два мужика в одной ванне — это довольно странно.  
— Да, наверное, — пробормотал Гакт, размыкая объятия.  
— Вылезай.  
— Почему я?!  
— Потому что ты тут давно, теперь моя очередь.

***  
Проблема заключалась в том, что у Ю из мебели были только один диван-кровать и один просто диван, который не был предназначен для спанья. Согласившись поселить у себя Гакта, Ю это не учёл — как и того, что у Гакта были весьма странные привычки.

— Ты что, собираешься спать голым?! — Ю сделал возмущённое лицо.  
— Ну, жарко же…  
— Иди к черту! Извращенец! Спи тогда на том диване!  
— Ю, я там не помещаюсь!  
— Тогда надень хоть что-нибудь!  
— Жарко! Тебе нет?  
— У тебя хоть какие-то понятия о приличиях есть?! Иди спать на диван, говорю!  
— Сам иди спать на эту развалюху!

Ю пару секунд молча глядел на Гакта, пытаясь прожечь его взглядом. Но Гакт не сдавался.

— Ах так! Тогда я… Я тоже буду спать голым! Вот! — заявил Ю.

Ю лежал на спине, согнув одну ногу. Гакт видел, как белеет в темноте его острая коленка и как ходит вверх-вниз его грудная клетка. Ю заснул очень быстро, едва его голова коснулась подушки, а Гакт никак не мог перестать ворочаться с боку на бок и пялиться в темноту. Это было очень странно — лежать вот так рядом. То ли от жары, то ли от чего ещё Гакту стало казаться, что в воздухе появилось что-то новое, чего раньше он никогда не чувствовал. Кожа Ю как-то странно пахла — не раздражающе, а просто необычно, какой-то сладковатый легкий запах, почти незаметный… В конце концов, Гакт всё-таки ушёл спать на диван: в одной кровати было слишком жарко.

***  
Гакт невольно улыбнулся этим воспоминаниям. Почему-то именно теперь, когда он смотрел на опутанного трубками и проводами Ю, такие вещи вспоминались особенно остро и ярко. Хотя и были эти картины сейчас очень неуместными, от них становилось если не легче, то не так тоскливо.

— Гаку, — позвал вдруг кто-то.

Гакт обернулся. На пороге стоял Чача — какой-то как будто постаревший сразу и ещё ниже ростом; но он всё-таки лучезарно улыбнулся Гакту.

— Привет, — буркнул Гакт, не в силах оценить сейчас его участия.

Чача подошёл к Гакту и положил руку ему на плечо. Он не стал ничего спрашивать о Ю, и за это Гакт почувствовал что-то вроде благодарности: говорить о Ю он был не в силах даже с Чачей. Несколько минут они молча глядели на Ю. Гакт сидел, а Чача стоял рядом с ним, не убирая руку с его плеча. Сквозь футболку чувствовалось, что ладонь у него влажная и прохладная; это почему-то успокаивало. Гакт наклонил голову и прижался щекой к Чачиной руке.

— Пойдём перекусим, — сказал Чача.  
— Я не голоден, — вяло отозвался Гакт.  
— Да, мне сказали. — Чача тяжело вздохнул. — Ты второй день уже не ешь.  
— Я не голоден, — так же вяло повторил Гакт.

Чача убрал руку и пристально посмотрел на Гакта, сердито поджал губы.

— Значит так! — Голос Чачи приобрёл железные нотки. — Или мы сейчас идём обедать, или я вызываю тяжёлую артиллерию.  
— Какую ещё артиллерию? — вяло отмахнулся Гакт.  
— Я позвоню твоей сестре, и пусть она с тобой возится.


	4. Сочувствие

Палата утопала в цветах. Столько цветов Гакт не получал ни за один тур. Он попросил медсестру вынести все цветы, сославшись на то, что от запаха у него болит голова. На самом деле причина была другая: Гакту было неприятно внимание людей по такому поводу. Часть букетов была адресована Ю, другая — им обоим, были ещё букеты только для Гакта. Почему-то это больно резало по сердцу. Вызывало неуместные ассоциации с похоронами. Но Ю не умер. И не умрёт. Потому что он, Гакт, этого не позволит. Неважно, каким образом. Если старуха с косой явится за Ю, он просто сломает ей хребет. Никто не отберёт у него Ю.

Все прислали цветы. Все желали скорейшего выздоровления. Гакту казалось, что вся Япония уже знает о том, что случилось. И это тоже было неприятно. Да, конечно, он не брезговал писать в блоге о том, как уработался до обморока, а потом лежал без сознания, как Такуми плакал, решив, что он уже умер. Но в этом была известная доля кокетства. К тому же, в этих случаях он точно знал, что ничего страшного не случилось. Теперь же…

Гакт проглотил комок в горле. Чача прав: надо перестать думать о плохом. Надо быть сильным. Как и всегда. Когда они обедали вместе (Чача всё-таки уговорил Гакта поесть), Чача положил руку ему на плечо и сказал: «Гаку, я знаю, что тебе сейчас тяжело. Но, во-первых, ты не единственный, кто переживает за Ю; во-вторых, Ю сейчас находится между этим миром и тем, и если что и сможет его удержать здесь, то это ты». Чача говорил совершенно серьёзно. Гакт молча посмотрел ему в глаза. «Всё будет хорошо», — добавил Чача, светло улыбнувшись. «Хочется верить», — пробормотал Гакт, благодарно сжав его руку.

Конечно, Гакт не был единственным, кто переживал за Ю. Но почему-то только участие Чачи и его понимающий взгляд убедили Гакта в этом. Но легче почему-то не становилось. Ещё и эти дурацкие цветы…

От визитёров тоже ничего к лучшему не менялось. Ю всё так же лежал, опутанный какой-то медицинской хернёй, с закрытыми глазами. «Всё будет хорошо» никак не начиналось.

К Гакту приходил полицейский, расспрашивал об аварии. «Вы запомнили номер машины?» — «Нет. Он ослепил меня дальним светом. Я помню только, что машина была большая. Типа „Land Cruiser“». — «Значит, это был…» — «Я не сказал, что это был „Land Cruiser“, я сказал, что машина была примерно такого размера». Полицейский задумался. «Я уже всё рассказал сто раз! — взбесился Гакт. — Я был трезвый. Хоть и гнал на предельной скорости. Но я же не думал, что какой-то сукин сын выскочит мне навстречу!» — «В этом месте ограничение…» — «Он ехал по встречке! И даже не остановился, когда нас сбил! На это там нет ограничения?!» — «А кто вызвал „скорую“?» — «Я». — «Вы же были без сознания?» — «Вы меня слушаете вообще?! Это Ю был без сознания, и когда я увидел… как он там лежит и… Я даже не знал, жив ли он… Я позвонил, они приехали. Я всё это уже рассказывал! Обязательно повторять?»

Этот разговор — совершенно ненужный, как думал Гакт, — утомил его. Ему было всё равно. Если того ублюдка посадят, легче от этого никому не будет. Ю так и будет лежать… А Гакт так и будет сидеть над ним и грызть себя. Зная доброту Ю, Гакт даже был уверен, что Ю уже простил того сукина сына. Впрочем, Ю мог даже не успеть понять, что произошло…

Вечером его навестила сестра. Передала привет от всех своих детей, от мамы, удивилась тому, что у него сотрясение мозга «при том, что мозг, судя по всему, давно отсутствует». Свои переживания она прятала, как всегда, за колкостями и довольно циничными замечаниями. Она не стала рассказывать ему, что узнала об аварии из газет, что мать, когда звонила, была напугана, потому что не знала толком, что именно случилось, что сама она тоже испугалась и очень нервничала, пока не выяснила, что он более или менее в порядке. Злилась, что он запретил сообщать ей или родителям. Ещё она от души пожурила брата за безрассудство и неосторожность, мягко поинтересовалась состоянием Ю. Гакт долго и возмущённо объяснял ей, что ему уже не десять лет, что его не надо пасти и нянчить, что он всё и так знает, что велел ей не сообщать, потому что не хотел, чтобы она волновалась.

Койка Ю была отгорожена ширмой, и никто из приходящих не видел его. Заглянули за ширму только Чача и Джон. Джон осторожно коснулся руки Ю и прошептал что-то вроде «Держись, чувак». Потом молча сел рядом с Гактом и крепко обнял его. От этой искренней молчаливой поддержки Гакт чуть не расплакался. Но сырость при свидетелях он разводить не стал, отдав эту прерогативу Такуми, который тоже пришёл их с Ю навестить и долго размазывал слёзы и сопли по лицу, при этом бормоча, что всё, конечно, будет хорошо. Это зрелище даже заставило Гакта улыбнуться.

Чача довольно долго сидел около Ю, держа его за руку и не говоря ни слова. Потом обнял и поцеловал Гакта и удалился, сославшись на дела. Гакт снова отметил про себя, что Чача очень постарел за эти два дня. Постарел сразу, как будто все пятьдесят с лишним лет прошли для него за такое короткое время.

Кто не мог или не хотел прийти, те звонили и писали, присылали цветы. Хайд позвонил и с несвойственной ему дотошностью расспросил Гакта об аварии, о его нынешнем состоянии, о больнице и врачах, даже спросил, чем его кормят. И ничего не спросил про Ю. Этому Гакт даже радовался. Говорить о Ю он просто не мог. Это было невыносимо. Он не в силах был произнести вслух слова «кома» и «Ю» в одном предложении. Если кто-то всё-таки спрашивал о Ю, он еле ворочал языком в ответ, бормоча что-то про «не очень хорошо» и «врачи делают, что могут».

Твиттер, электронная почта, комментарии в блоге и Line — всё пестрело сообщениями поддержки и сочувствия, фразами типа «поправляйтесь, Гакт-сан!». Гакт отключил телефон.

«Мы делаем, что можем». Да. Но что вы можете?..


	5. В царстве снов

Гакт не любил спать в больницах: стоило закрыть глаза, как в голову лезли воспоминания из детства. То, что он старался забыть, просто вычеркнуть из своего сознания тридцать с лишним лет, вновь обступало его, как сосны ночью в корабельном бору, и выглядывали из-за тех сосен самые разные демоны, тянули к нему руки и кричали что-то, звали по имени, заманивали.

Вот и теперь Гакт проснулся от какого-то кошмара. Что-то там про палату с умирающими детьми, мальчишками лет семи-восьми. Голова нестерпимо болела. Он хотел позвать медсестру, попросить таблеток, но ему вдруг послышался стон из-за ширмы, за которой лежал Ю, и он сначала решил взглянуть на него. Гакт отлично видел в темноте и не стал включать света. Он подошёл к койке Ю, и волосы у него на голове встали дыбом: на койке, среди трубок и проводов различного медицинского назначения вместо Ю лежал… лежало что-то, похожее больше на скелет, обтянутый коричневой кожей, чем на человека. Пустые глазницы словно бы взглянули на Гакта, как будто даже с неприязнью, что-то вспыхнуло в них — не то свет, не то молния… Гакт заорал так громко, что голосовые связки оборвались — почти в буквальном смысле слова.

И тут же проснулся. По лицу ручьями лил пот. Гакт вскочил, отшвырнул к чертям злосчастную ширму и посмотрел на Ю. Ю спал совершенно спокойно, как и накануне, как и в тот раз, когда Гакт первый раз после аварии увидел его. Если бы не все эти трубки, если бы Гакт ничего не знал… Гакт наклонился и осторожно поцеловал Ю в губы. Губы были тёплые и мягкие. Гакту даже показалось, что Ю отозвался на поцелуй.

Как только он выпрямился, на плечо ему легла чья-то рука. Ещё не оправившись от кошмара, Гакт вздрогнул. Но увидел он перед собой не какое-нибудь чудище, а весьма миловидную медсестру, почему-то блондинку. Гакт точно этой сестры раньше не видел. Все сотрудники больницы были японцами, а это была скорее немка или англичанка. Белые волосы падали тяжёлыми прядками ей на плечи, форменный халатик расстёгнут больше, чем положено, и можно было увидеть, что грудь у неё точно ненастоящая и что она носит красный бюстгальтер. Гакту она даже вроде понравилась. Её облик наводил на… определённые мысли.

— Гакт-сан, с вами всё в порядке? — спросила сестричка приятным голоском, озабоченно глядя Гакту в лицо своими большими светло-голубыми, почти белыми глазами. — Я слышала, что вы кричали.  
— Да, всё в порядке. Мне приснился кошмар, вот и всё, — ответил Гакт, почему-то растерявшись.

Сестричка улыбнулась, и Гакт увидел, что зубы у неё были неестественно длинные и острые, изо рта шёл какой-то странный запах. Он не успел осознать увиденное — сестричка встала на полупальцы и, хищно оскалившись, обвила его руками и потянулась к шее. Хрипло, с хищными и пошлыми интонациями прошипела:

— Кошшшшшшшмар пришшшшшшнилшшшшша…

Гакт с невероятным усилием — руки плохо слушались — отпихнул сестричку от себя и увидел вдруг, что точно такая же сестричка склонилась над Ю и уже почти добралась до шеи. Гакт схватил чертовку за волосы, оттащил, оттолкнул, ударил наотмашь…

И снова оказался на своей койке. За окном была глубокая ночь. Палату заливал лунный свет. Гакт сел и посмотрел в окно. Увидел полную и огромную, как в одном из кадров Moon Child, луну. «Странно, — подумал он, — сейчас же новолуние…» Он хотел встать и уже спустил ноги на пол, но тут же подобрал их. Сердце ухнуло в пятки. Пол кишел тараканами. Тараканов было столько, что опусти ногу на пол — утонешь по щиколотку. От сковавшего его ужаса Гакт даже кричать не мог. Горло больно сжималось. Он хотел дотянуться до кнопки вызова медсестры, но не смог найти её. И вдруг он услышал слабый голос из-за ширмы: «Гаку, Гаку! Гаку, помоги мне!» Голос определённо принадлежал Ю.

Гакт зажмурился и опустил одну ногу на пол. Нога утонула в мерзкой массе из тараканьих тел. За ней последовала вторая. Послышался слабый хруст давимых тараканьих тел. Гакт встал, и его тут же вырвало. На глазах выступили слёзы, а сердце колотилось так, что было слышно на всю больницу. Кое-как, то блюя прямо на кишащих внизу тараканов, то переводя дыхание, Гакт дошёл до койки Ю. Его трясло от страха и отвращения, глаза застилали пот и слёзы. Ю лежал на койке и жалобно смотрел на Гакта, а на груди у него сидело какое-то непонятное существо. Существо не имело никакого сходства с известными Гакту животными. Оно мерзко усмехалось и ковырялось длинными не то щупальцами, не то пальцами, не то когтями в груди у Ю. А тот только слабо всхлипывал и стонал: «Гаку, помоги мне… Гаку…»

Существо вдруг обернулось к Гакту и страшно, зловеще зашипело. Гакт отшатнулся и непроизвольно сунул руку в карман (он почему-то был в кожаных штанах, а не в больничной пижаме), где обнаружился пистолет — Magnum Desert Eagle. Он выхватил оружие и всадил в мерзкую тварь всю обойму. Тварь зашипела, захныкала и истлела.

— Ю, ты как? — спросил Гакт, не узнавая своего голоса и дрожа всем телом.

Гакт подошёл к Ю, наклонился… И увидел, что это не Ю лежит на койке, а он сам, Гакт. Только не такой, как сейчас, а времён Malice Mizer: впалые щёки, щетина, мешки под глазами. И что у него перерезано горло. Это было так страшно, гораздо страшнее сестричек-вампирш и тараканов, так страшно, что Гакт не заорал даже, а завыл, как пожарная сирена. У него подкосились ноги, и он упал прямо на тараканов, потеряв сознание.

***  
— Гакт-сан, Гакт-сан! Вы меня слышите? — послышался чей-то озабоченный голос.

Гакт с трудом разлепил глаза. Он увидел озабоченное лицо врача — того самого, который долго жил в Америке и который ему так не нравился.

— Д-да… — прохрипел Гакт. — Я что, спал?

В голове звенело, а всё тело ломило от ноющей и тянущей боли, будто каждый сустав со всей силы сжимала сотня невидимых и очень крепких рук.

— Были без сознания. У вас сильный жар, — сказал врач. — Честно говоря, вы нас здорово напугали. Но теперь всё будет хорошо.

Гакт вздохнул с облегчением. Жар. Жар всё объясняет: и кошмары, и ломоту в костях. Теперь надо выяснить самое главное.

— Как… Как Ю? — спросил Гакт.  
— Без изменений, — ответил врач. — Однако сейчас вам лучше подумать о себе. Вы провели в горячке два дня. Теперь вам надо спать и набираться сил.  
— Я должен его увидеть…  
— Несомненно. — Врач улыбнулся. — Но сначала поспите, хорошо? Утром я сам вас к нему отведу. Мы перевели вас в другую палату. Видите ли, мы думаем, что это инфекция, а для вашего друга такое соседство…  
— Я понял, — нетерпеливо прервал его Гакт. — Хорошо. Спасибо.

Он задумался. Вспомнились подробности ночного кошмара. Гакт спросил:

— У вас в больнице есть сёстры-блондинки?

Невозмутимое лицо врача выразило недоумение.

— Блондинки? Насколько мне известно, нет. А почему…  
— Приснился сон… — пробормотал Гакт, невольно поёжившись. Всё-таки знать, что ничего похожего на ночных монстров в больнице нет, было приятно.  
— При высокой температуре сны бывают очень необычными, я бы даже сказал: безумными. — Врач помолчал немного. — Вам лучше отдохнуть. Поспите немного. Ваша болезнь — это не столько инфекция, сколько просто нервы. Вам нужно набраться сил. Отдыхайте.

Врач вышел. В коридоре к нему подошла сестра Гакта и молча посмотрела на него. Врач, чисто автоматически отметив сходство их с братом взглядов, спокойно повторил ей то, что минуту назад сказал Гакту: нервы, слишком переживает, надо отдыхать (а не сидеть над койкой друга и накручивать себя), но всё обязательно будет хорошо. Женщина недоверчиво взглянула на него, потом кивнула.

— Вы очень похожи с братом, — не удержался врач от комментария. — Вы же младше, да?

Женщина заулыбалась. Комплимент ей понравился, и она кокетливо поправила причёску.

— Нет, я старшая, — ответила она. — Но спасибо за комплимент.

Гакт прислушивался, уже задремав, к этому интересному разговору и думал, что надо будет сказать сестре, что он этого типа не одобряет: больно умный…


	6. Срез памяти: буря в стакане

— Ты можешь не быть такой эгоистичной свиньёй?!  
— А, так я для тебя свинья?!  
— Чёрт тебя побери, Гаку! Ты чуть не спалил к хуям мою квартиру!  
— Не надо так орать! Не спалил же!  
— О Господи! С тобой говорить…

Ю грозно потряс попорченным тостером и показал Гакту кулак. Гакт в ответ показал ему средний палец. Это была первая и единственная за всё время их знакомства крупная ссора. Потом она забылась, конечно, как забывается всё плохое между любящими друг друга людьми, но сейчас Ю и Гакт стояли посреди кухни, где витал отчётливый запах гари. Гакт умудрился поджарить вместе с хлебом сам тостер, отчего случился крошечный пожар, и теперь Ю высказывал ему всё, что думал по этому поводу, а также припоминал другие мелкие «грехи» Гакта.

Гакт и без тостера был взвинчен до самой последней степени. Он был по уши завален работой, уставал до чёртиков и приехал в Киото всего на пару дней, чтобы немного отдохнуть, побыть с Ю, но всё шло наперекосяк, он только портил вещи и обижал Ю категорическим нежеланием признать свою неправоту. Шёл 1996-й год, и у Гакта хватало забот, потому он тоже завёлся в ответ на замечания Ю. Вспыхнул, как порох, и попёр танком. Ю в долгу не оставался.

Было сказано много неприятных слов разной степени цензурности, много было криков и красноречивых жестов. До рукоприкладства не дошло потому только, что Ю, устав пытаться донести до Гакта свою мысль, ушёл из дома, громко хлопнув дверью. Гакт остался один в квартире. Повисла тяжёлая и противная тишина. Стало несколько неуютно.

— Обязательно так хлопать, придурок?! — произнёс Гакт в пустоту. — Истеричка!

Хоть Ю и ушёл, Гакт продолжал говорить с ним. Он рассуждал о том, что от Ю не дождёшься сочувствия и понимания, что дурацкая техника ему дороже людей, что можно было бы всё то же самое сказать другими словами, что Гакту тоже хреново, но он же не срывается и не хлопает дверьми! Чёрт бы побрал Ю! И его тостер! И бардак в его квартире!

Не унимаясь, Гакт чисто автоматически начал наводить порядок на кухне. Ликвидировал, насколько это было возможно, следы пожара. Потом отправился в магазин, где, вытряхнув из кошелька последние деньги, купил новый тостер — получше, чем был. Он вернулся в квартиру и увидел, что Ю ещё не было.

— Где тебя носит? — спросил он вслух.

Время шло, за окном уже стемнело, а Ю не возвращался. Гакт начинал беспокоиться. Когда пачка сигарет опустела наполовину, а стрелки старых настенных часов подползли к десяти, Гакт вышел на улицу и отправился искать Ю. Матерясь сквозь зубы и выкуривая одну сигарету за другой, он обошёл все места, где Ю мог, по его мнению, ошиваться. Чем больше он занимался поисками, тем больше злился. И злился ещё сильнее, чем днём, когда они ругались. Ю нигде не было.  
В одном из баров он встретил нескольких знакомых и осторожно спросил у них о Ю — его никто не видел.

В час ночи Гакт плюнул на бесполезные поиски, выпил водки для успокоения нервов и вернулся в квартиру. В прихожей оказалась знакомая пара обуви, а сам Ю — на кухне. Он стоял спиной к Гакту и, судя по его позе, недоумённо озирался. Гакт подскочил к Ю и крепко обнял за шею, прижался губами к ямочке под его затылком, крепко прижался к нему. Ю в ответ только как-то странно вздохнул и сжал руку Гакта. Все обиды исчезли и забылись в одно мгновение. Ю медленно и осторожно развернулся и накрыл губы Гакта своими. Сначала они стояли, просто прижавшись губами друг к другу, потом стали целоваться, крепко обнявшись.

***  
— Я та ещё свинья, да, Ю? — тихо спросил Гакт, осторожно касаясь руки Ю, и горько усмехнулся. — Хотел бы я быть таким же добрым и терпеливым, как ты… Гакт вздохнул. — Я бы пообещал измениться, но ты же знаешь, что я не смогу. Но я постараюсь, Ю. Только очнись… пожалуйста… Только очнись…

Гакт осторожно взял руку Ю и поднёс к губам. Рука была живая и тёплая, но на прикосновение никак не реагировала. Гакт посидел немного, держа его руку в своей, потом поднялся и вышел в коридор. Он чувствовал, как опять подступает приступ лихорадки. Врач сказал, что это — нервы, ничего страшного, нужно больше спать и есть, но его мучили бессонница и отсутствие аппетита. Гакт хотел отвлечься работой, но — впервые за все годы карьеры — он никак не мог сосредоточиться на работе. К тому же его то и дело бросало в жар или начинало тошнить. Он просто ничего не мог. Впервые в жизни.

***  
— Ты ужинал? — спросил Ю, всё ещё прижимаясь к Гакту и зарывшись лицом в его волосы.  
— Нет. Я тебя искал. — Гакт поднял голову и посмотрел на Ю. — Где ты был?  
— Нигде. — Ю пожал плечами и вздохнул. — Просто ходил и злился на тебя.  
— Я тоже злился… Если ещё раз скажешь, что я свинья, я тебе врежу.  
— Хорошо, не буду. Спасибо за тостер.  
— Не за что. Теперь ты мне должен купить билет до Токио. Это были мои последние деньги…


	7. Бессилие

Гакт всегда был уверен, что человек может одолеть всё, добиться желаемого — стоит только приложить усилия и идти к своей цели. И неоднократно доказывал это — своей собственной жизнью. Но вот сейчас, когда бороться надо больше, чем когда-либо, он, Гакт, оказался совершенно бессилен и бесполезен. Он только и мог, что ходить из угла в угол или держать Ю за руку. И его бесила собственная беспомощность. Он умел решать проблемы, добиваться своего, но когда знал, что для этого нужно делать. Изнурительные часы в спортзале, работа на убой, распоряжения юристам по поводу очередной дурацкой статьи, уроки вокала, хорошая драка, на худой конец, — что угодно он мог, когда это «что угодно» было реальным и конкретным, физическим действием, цифрой в счёте… Но вот лежит на больничной койке самый дорогой и близкий для него человек, и он может только вздыхать, кусать губы да ругаться с врачом. И всё это совершенно бесполезно, нелепо, неуместно, глупо, наивно… Он бы мог вынести Ю из горящего дома, если бы нужно было, но вытащить его из тех глубин, где он находился сейчас, был бессилен.

После аварии прошла неделя, и ничего не менялось. Гакт постепенно втягивал себя обратно в работу — пока ограничиваясь ведением переписки и раздачей ценных указаний стаффу да намётками песен. Отчаяние грызло его, как крыса — стену в амбаре. Надежда неумолимо уменьшалась, отступала под этим крысиным натиском. Гакт чувствовал, что у него просто не осталось сил. Но чем глубже поддавался он отчаянию, тем упрямее становился и не желал верить в плохое. Это уже была не надежда, а что-то обратное ей. Гакт просто упёрся руками и ногами в крошечную вероятность и не собирался отступать.  
Поначалу он только сидел возле Ю и смотрел на его лицо, мысленно уговаривая его хотя бы моргнуть… Теперь он стал с ним разговаривать. Он спросил у врача, слышит ли Ю что-нибудь, тот в ответ пожал плечами: согласно науке — нет, но кто знает, всякое бывает. «Хуже точно не будет», — закончил врач с тёплой улыбкой.

Гакт стал разговаривать с Ю. Не то чтобы он верил, что Ю слышит его и тем более ответит, это была какая-то внутренняя насущная потребность. В конце концов, сколько они знакомы, столько Гакт и делился с Ю всем, не умолкая иногда целыми днями, и теперь он рассказывал Ю, какая погода на улице, что про эту дурацкую аварию пишут газеты, чёрт бы их побрал совсем, как его сестра строит глазки врачу, несмотря на все возражения Гакта, говорил, что скучает, делился воспоминаниями, надеждами, просил…

Однако к седьмому утру в больнице запал прошёл. У Гакта опустились руки. Он даже не сдался, а просто как-то угас сразу, притих и замолчал. Он сидел около Ю, держал его за руку, молчал и ни о чём не думал. Он полностью погрузился в себя, не реагируя ни на голод, ни на то, что за окном уже темнело. Когда в палату проскользнул Чача, он не заметил. Чача осторожно коснулся его плеча, Гакт медленно поднял на него взгляд и как будто бы не сразу узнал.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Чача, и губы его задрожали.

Гакт знал, что Чача — та ещё истеричка, особенно когда ему от тебя что-то нужно, но он знал также, что Чача — один из самых сильных людей, каких он знал. И видеть, после этой недели, когда он щедро одаривал Гакта ободряющими улыбками, его задрожавшие вдруг губы было странно и — нечеловечески тяжело. Гакт порывисто встал и с силой сжал Чачу в объятиях. Чача прижался к нему, уткнулся в его плечо и тихо заплакал. Слушая его сдержанные всхлипы, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, Гакт почувствовал, что и на его глаза наворачиваются слёзы. И он разрыдался самым постыдным образом. От рыданий горло больно сжалось, и от этого только ещё больше захотелось плакать. Гакт вдруг подумал, что за всё это время он ни разу не позволял себе плакать. Всё-таки это было слабостью, а он так хотел, так старался быть сильным… Ради Ю… Теперь же, прижимая к себе хрупкое Чачино тело, вдыхая запах его волос, прислушиваясь к его всхлипам, он плакал, как плакал в детстве. И не было в этом ничего от слабости, ничего стыдного…

— Чача, это просто ад какой-то, — прошептал Гакт, не узнавая собственного голоса.

Он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но рот болезненно скривился, горло сжалось, и слова застряли в горле. Чача шмыгнул носом, приподнялся и прижался губами к мокрой щеке Гакта.

— Всё будет хорошо, Гаку, — тихо сказал он дрожащим от слёз голосом. — Обязательно будет. Я договорился.

Гакт невольно улыбнулся. Вернул Чаче поцелуй. И тихо спросил:

— А чего тогда ревёшь?  
— Хочется, вот и реву, — шмыгнув носом, отозвался Чача.

Он поднял руку и вытер слёзы с лица Гакта. Лучезарно улыбнулся, глядя на Гакта мокрыми и блестящими глазами. Блеск его глаз Гакту почему-то не понравился. Он внимательно посмотрел на Чачу, сжав его лицо в ладонях, и очень серьёзно спросил:

— Чача… Ты чего наглотался?  
— А ты что, полицейский? — огрызнулся Чача, пытаясь увернуться от его взгляда.  
— Чтоб это было в последний раз, ясно? — тяжёлым голосом произнёс Гакт, глядя на него в упор. — Ещё не хватало откачивать тебя от пережитков твоей бурной молодости.  
— Это просто от нервов… — Чача высвободился из его объятий и подошёл к Ю.  
— У меня тоже нервы, — хмуро отозвался Гакт. — Ещё раз замечу — сам тебе шею сверну.

Чача только коротко кивнул и погладил Ю по волосам. Гакту стало неприятно, что он нагрубил Чаче; он подошёл к нему и крепко обнял.

— Юки, — сказал он тихо и серьёзно, — ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю, да?  
— Знаю, Гаку. — Чача погладил его по руке. — Конечно, знаю. — Он помолчал немного. — К вопросу о здоровье. Мне сказали, ты не ел ничего целый день.  
— Ну…  
— Пойдём в кафетерий.

Гакт не чувствовал голода, но после его показательной заботы о Чачином здоровье надо было реабилитироваться.

— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил вдруг Чача.

Сосредоточенно копавшийся в тарелке Гакт поднял на него взгляд.

— М?  
— Ну, я же вижу! И я тебя хорошо знаю. И что-то подсказывает мне, что сейчас ты думаешь что-то вроде: «Это я купил этот злосчастный мотоцикл».

От этих слов у Гакта скривился рот и засосало под ложечкой.

— Не угадал, — мрачно отозвался Гакт, вернувшись к ковырянию в салате.  
— Тогда о чём? — Чача коснулся руки Гакта.  
— Например, о том, что вы с Ю понаставили мне немало рогов, — вяло и грубо ответил Гакт. — Я не в претензии, впрочем.

Чача усмехнулся и с тенью кокетства сказал:

— Ну, у Ю рога уже размером с Токийскую башню, так что я на твоём месте не стал бы так говорить. — Он помолчал. — И вообще, тебе не кажется, что сейчас отношения выяснять…  
— Я же сказал, что не в претензии. — Гакт всё-таки отправил в рот немного салата и, прожевав, тихо добавил: — Просто я не хочу говорить о том, что меня правда мучает.  
— Гаку, — проникновенно сказал Чача, внимательно глядя на Гакта. — Ты ни в чём не виноват. Такие вещи случаются. Случаются — и всё. Если бы не мотоцикл, было бы что-нибудь другое…  
— Иди ты со своим фатализмом, — вяло и беззлобно огрызнулся Гакт. — Но я не об этом думаю… — Гакт тяжело вздохнул. — Я думаю… Мне кажется, что я вообще… Ну… Хуёвый из меня бойфренд был…

Чача вдруг от души наградил Гакта оплеухой.

— Не смей! — сказал он так громко, что на них обернулись. — Не смей говорить в прошедшем времени!  
— Хорошо, — покорно сказал Гакт. — Я просто хуёвый бойфренд.  
— Не болтай ерунды! — спокойнее уже сказал Чача. — Ты у нас, конечно, с задвигом, но Ю не на что жаловаться. Гаку, если ты будешь себя накручивать, никому легче не будет. Ни тебе, ни Ю.

Гакт согласно кивнул. Он знал, что Чача прав. Но легче от его правоты почему-то не становилось.

— Я просто не могу больше, Ча, — проговорил Гакт, судорожно проведя рукой по лицу.  
— Гаку, — отозвался Чача. — Тебе нужно сменить обстановку. Ты тут загнёшься.


	8. Зеркало воды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, "Мертвеца" же все смотрели, да?

Небо было какое-то странное: неправильное и серое, как на чёрно-белой фотографии. Облака плыли над Ю, а сам он странным образом колыхался и качался. Ему потребовалось немало времени, чтобы понять, что он лежит на дне лодки, плывущей по реке. Он попытался приподняться и оглядеться, но тело было каким-то тяжёлым и не гнулось. Насколько хватало глаз, он видел только чёрно-белое небо да макушки деревьев по обеим сторонам. Река шла по равнине, и течение было спокойным и тихим. У Ю было ощущение, будто бы он качается в колыбели.

Он прикрыл глаза. Почему-то он чувствовал себя бесконечно уставшим. Не так, как бывает после концерта или тренировки, когда тебе хочется есть и спать, но ты всё-таки знаешь, что проснёшься утром полным сил и будешь делать то, что должен, а как-то иначе: как будто ты устал даже просыпаться и спать.

— Кто рождается на свет, — послышался вдруг незнакомый голос, — лишь для горестей и бед, кто рождается навечно ради радости беспечной, кто — для радости беспечной, кто — для ночи бесконечной.

Ю снова открыл глаза и увидел, что на лодке он не один. На носу стоял огромный индеец. Судя по всему, это он только что говорил.

— Это стихи? — спросил Ю.  
— Это стихи Уильяма Блейка, — ответил индеец, не оборачиваясь. — Он хорошо убивал белых людей.  
— А, — протянул Ю, не зная, как ещё реагировать на такую информацию. — А ты кто?  
— Никто.  
— Так не бывает. — Ю слабо улыбнулся.  
— Бывает. — Индеец пожал плечами.  
— А куда мы плывём? — спросил Ю.

Индеец не удостоил его ответом, и Ю снова уставился в небо. «Почему оно чёрно-белое? И откуда тут индеец? В Японии. И как я оказался на этой лодке?» — подумал Ю. Он нахмурился и попытался вспомнить что-нибудь… Они с Гактом едут на мотоцикле, который Гакт купил себе в честь своего юбилея, а потом — яркий свет. И всё.

Ю облизал пересохшие губы. «Это просто сон, — подумал он вдруг. — Мне снится всё это. И про мотоцикл тоже приснилось. Сейчас я проснусь… Только почему я так устал?»

— Кто собирается пройти сквозь зеркало воды, — сказал вдруг индеец, — не может проснуться.  
— Но мне надо домой, — как-то по-детски сказал Ю. — Там мама… И Гаку… И Чача…

Индеец вдруг повернулся к Ю. Лицо у него было круглое и умное, с толстыми, как оладья, губами и маленькими глазками. На носу сидели совершенно неуместные очки.

— Если у тебя есть дом, то иди туда. Зачем ты сел в лодку к Никто?  
— Я не садился, — ответил Ю. — Я не помню…  
— Иди домой. Никто тебя не будет держать.

Ю сел, наконец, и огляделся.

— А где дом? — пробормотал он.

Индеец пожал плечами.

— Никто не знает. Можешь поискать на берегу.  
— Ты можешь причалить к берегу?  
— Никто не может. Чтобы найти дом, надо идти самому.

Ю помедлил немного и нырнул в воду. Вода оказалась довольно прохладной и приятной. Плыть было тяжеловато, но бесконечная усталость, которая насела на Ю в лодке, словно бы отступила, и он изо всех сил поплыл к берегу.


	9. Срез памяти: поцелуи

Ю сидел на полу, поджав одну ногу под себя и вытянув другую. Несмотря на сентябрь, жара никак не спадала, и на Ю из одежды были только трусы. Дела в группе шли вяло и медленно, планов на вечер не было, и Ю выкопал где-то в недрах своего бардака паззл на пятьсот частей, над которым теперь и склонился. Он сидел, сгорбившись немного и вытянув по-гусиному шею, вертел в пальцах и так и этак очередную деталь. Гакт лежал на диване и, изредка отрываясь от томика манги, наблюдал за ним. По длинной спине Ю стекла капля пота, и Гакт невольно облизнул губы, мысленно повторив её маршрут.

— Это всё проклятый мотоцикл, — пробормотал он так тихо, что Ю ничего не услышал. — Чёрт бы побрал его.

Всё, действительно, началось с мотоцикла. Потому что именно в те моменты, когда Гакт сидел за железном коне за спиной Ю, держался за его пояс и подставлял волосы встречному ветру, — именно в эти моменты его последнее время охватывало какое-то странное чувство, а в голову лезли разные мысли. Почему-то очень хотелось поцеловать затылок Ю и прижаться к нему ещё сильнее. Гакт бы послал всё это к чёрту, но… Ю имел привычку ходить по дому в одних трусах, мотивируя это тем, что жарко; Ю иногда приходил к нему на диван среди ночи поболтать перед сном: укладывался рядом, глядел на Гакта своими тёмно-вишнёвыми глазами, нёс какую-то чепуху, а Гакт слушал его в пол-уха и проклинал…

Вот и теперь… Гакту стоило лишь бросить на Ю быстрый взгляд, чтобы ему тут же стало ещё жарче, чем было и без того.

Гакта терзала вовсе не «неправильность» его мыслей и желаний. Но он был уверен, что Ю в лучшем случае покрутит пальцем у виска, а в худшем — хорошенько съездит ему в челюсть. По крайней мере, сам Гакт на его месте поступил бы именно так.

«Да что это такое? — подумал Гакт. — Он на девушку даже не похож». Он окинул Ю критическим взглядом. Н-да, его даже в платье наряди… Гакт невольно рассмеялся, представив себе Ю в платье. Ю, не оборачиваясь, спросил:

— Ты чего?  
— Представил тебя в платье, — честно признался Гакт. — Смешно.  
— Жара на тебя плохо влияет, — отозвался Ю, криво улыбнувшись. — Ты и без неё-то придурок…

Гакт швырнул в него диванной подушкой, пробормотав, что он сам придурок, и вернулся к разглядыванию картинок. Ю отшвырнул прилетевшую подушку в сторону и ещё ниже склонился над пазлом. Гакт впервые отметил, что у Ю очень длинные пальцы. Красивые изящные руки. Как музыканту и положено. Невольно Гакт бросил взгляд на свои. Тоже ничего, но уж слишком заметно сказываются на них драки и аварии…

Муха села на спину Ю, и он дёрнулся, пытаясь её отогнать. Муха продолжала ползать. Гакт слез с дивана, подошёл к Ю и от души хлопнул его по спине. Муха обиженно зажужжала и улетела.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Ю, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
— Не за что. — Гакт опустился на пол рядом ним. — Тебе не надоело возиться с этой фигнёй?

Ю молча пожал плечами. Гакт сидел, так и держа руку между его лопаток. Ю на это, казалось, никак не реагировал. Гакт невольно окинул его взглядом. На тонкие ключицы падала тень от растрёпанных волос. На левом плече была видна царапина — след недавней поездки на природу или бурного любовного свидания; на длинной шее — грязные разводы, видимо, от пота.

— Ты мыться не пробовал? — не удержался Гакт.

Ю повернулся к нему и вяло улыбнулся.

— Ну сколько можно… — проворчал он. — Ты мне всю жизнь лекции читать будешь?  
— Ну, кто-то же должен тебя воспитывать, — пожал плечами Гакт.

Гакт осторожно провёл рукой по спине и шее Ю. Ю никак не отреагировал, вернувшись к пазлу. Гакту вдруг нестерпимо захотелось обнять Ю за худые плечи, притянуть к себе и прижаться губами к его шее… Гакт сжал его плечо и притянул его к себе, крепко обнял и поцеловал куда-то между шеей и линией подбородка. Ю вздрогнул, но не предпринял ничего, чтобы прекратить такое наглое посягательство на себя. Почувствовав безнаказанность, Гакт заскользил руками по его телу и губами — по шее. Ю замер. У Гакта потемнело в глазах. От происходящего немного кружилась голова, дрожали руки и срывалось дыхание. Где-то в глубинах сознания ещё пыталась дать о себе знать мысль о том, что всё это как-то… странно… Но Гакт отогнал её как нелепую и неуместную в данной ситуации. Когда он поцеловал Ю в губы, всё окончательно встало на свои места: у Гакта больше не было ни вопросов, ни сомнений, всё было хорошо и правильно. Гакт никогда не верил во всякую там сопливую чушь про вторые половинки и прочие красные нити, но если бы хоть что-нибудь из этих сказок было правдой, то свою половинку Гакт уже нашёл.  
Ю оказался прижат к полу. Гакт целовал его губы, шею, глаза, грудь, плечи, живот — всё, до чего только мог добраться. Ю вдруг крепко схватил его за руки и притянул к себе. Жадно и с силой впился в его губы. Гакт взглянул ему в глаза. Одного этого взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что Ю против такого развития событий ничего не имеет. Скорее наоборот. От этой мысли по позвоночнику пробежала волна жара, и что-то внутри не то сжалось, не то лопнуло. Гакт замер, крепко прижавшись к Ю и обдавая горячим дыханием его шею. Ю осторожно погладил его по волосам.

— Я же говорил, что ты придурок, — прошептал он еле слышно.

Гакт приподнялся и посмотрел на него.

— Сам придурок, — ответил он, широко улыбнувшись.

Он снова потянулся к губам Ю…

***  
Гакт провёл рукой по лицу. Сейчас такие воспоминания были неуместны… Или нет? Он вдруг улыбнулся, пряча улыбку за ладонью: ему вспомнилось ещё, что тогда ничего, кроме поцелуев не было, всё остальное было потом… Потому что для них обоих и так этого было слишком много. Слишком много для одного вечера. Ну, Ю так сказал. А потом ещё кто-то позвонил, и уединение было нарушено…

— Ну, наконец-то ты улыбаешься! — Сестра потрепала его по волосам. — А то ходишь как в воду опущенный.

Несколько дней назад Гакт вернулся домой. Он внял совету Чачи и пытался сменить обстановку, а заодно и вернуться к работе. Не смотря ни на что. Вопреки всему. Правда, если бы это он был болен, всё было бы гораздо проще. Но он старался. У Ю он всё равно бывал каждый вечер. Сестра, правда, говорила ему, что так себя изводить — вредно, что на него смотреть страшно, хоть и здоров, что в таком состоянии она его даже в детстве не видела, что ему не помешал бы отдых. Мысленно Гакт был с ней согласен, но он не мог позволить себе ни уехать куда-нибудь, ни просто расслабиться.

— Это я так… — ответил Гакт, выворачиваясь из-под её руки. — Вспомнил кое-что.  
— Ешь. — Сестра подвинула ему тарелку. — И не надо мне про диету: врач велел тебе хорошо питаться.  
— Чёртов придурок. Он тебе правда нравится? — Гакт лениво ковырялся вилкой в тарелке.  
— Ну, он воспитанный, симпатичный, образованный…  
—…не женатый…  
—…не женатый. Но если ты опасаешься в его лице нового родственника, то зря. Хотя ты очень забавно пугаешься.  
— Он меня раздражает. А я не пугаюсь.  
— Он тебя раздражает, потому что он прав. И ты это знаешь.  
— Терпеть не могу тех, кто правее меня, — проворчал Гакт.


	10. Дождь

Гакт стоял, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу; в руке дотлевала сигарета. По стеклу лениво ползли капли дождя, и Гакт мимодумно наблюдал за ними. Был выходной, и офис пустовал. Не считая охраны и нескольких уборщиков, Гакт был один. Никакие дела его тут не держали, но почему-то ужасно не хотелось уходить. К тому же в офисе DEARS его никто, как ни парадоксально, искать не станет, поскольку он уже давно занимался всеми делами фан-клуба либо через менеджеров, либо через Internet. А ему очень нужно побыть одному.

Время шло, а ничего не менялось. Вот и лето уже клонилось к закату, а этот кошмар и не думал кончаться. Надо было что-то делать. Хоть что-нибудь.

Гакт выбросил потухшую сигарету и прикурил снова, отошёл от окна, сел в глубокое кожаное кресло, закинув ноги на стол. «Что я могу сделать для тебя, Ю?» — мысленно спросил он. Где-то в мрачных глубинах его сознания промелькнул отголосок чего-то, какого-то решения, но он был слишком мал, чтобы разобрать.

Бессилие и пустота внутри сводили его с ума. За всю свою жизнь он никогда так не боялся. Ни за себя, ни за других. Ему снились кошмары — похлеще любого Silent Hillʼa. Положенные два часа сна были потеряны: он просто не мог заставить себя лечь спать. Спал урывками. В машине, на площадке в перерыве между дублями.

Теперь его тоже клонило в сон. Но он не позволял себе расслабиться. Затушил сигарету и вышел на улицу. Дождь вовсе не спасал от духоты, скорее усиливал её. «Как в кастрюле», — подумал Гакт. Машиной он пренебрёг, отпустил водителя и пошел пешком, выбирая самую долгую дорогу.

Накануне он столкнулся в больнице с женщиной, которой с трудом мог смотреть в глаза. Довольно долгое время он чудом умудрялся избегать этой встречи…

— Здравствуйте, Куросаки-сан*, — сказал Гакт, силясь улыбнуться.  
— Здравствуй, Гакт-кун.

Вежливость. Иногда она становится настоящим спасением. Можно обменяться положенными фразами, а потом просто молчать. Потому что то, что действительно хочется сказать, противоречит любому, даже самому нетребовательному этикету.

«Простите, что чуть не убил вашего сына».

«Я всегда знала, что от тебя не приходится ждать ничего хорошего».

«Я никогда бы не пожелал ему ничего плохого».

«У него из-за тебя всегда были неприятности».

Гакт провел рукой по лицу, отгоняя неприятные мысли. Вслух они, конечно, этого не сказали. Но думали очень громко. И Гакту от этого было ещё хуже. Лучше бы она его ударила.

Возможно, подумалось вдруг ему, она вовсе не так уж и злится. Она всегда была так добра к нему… И никогда не давала ему повод думать, что он ей чем-то досаждает или она не считает его подходящей компанией для её сына. Вообще, по каким-то неведомым Гакту причинам родители его друзей почему-то его любили. И родители Ю исключением не были. И всё же…

Задумавшись, Гакт с размаху налетел на какого-то парня. Пробормотал извинения и двинулся дальше, но услышал за спиной: «Чёртов пидор!» — и развернулся. Парень не ожидал такого и не успел увернуться от удара. А Гакт вдруг понял, что именно хорошей драки ему не хватало всё это время.

Парень оказался трусоват, и бой был коротким, но Гакт вдруг почувствовал, что ему стало легче. Глядя вслед улепётывающему противнику, он испытывал к нему что-то вроде благодарности. Только потом, когда он был уже дома, и сестра обрабатывала его ссадины, у него мелькнула мысль, что обернись всё серьёзнее, скандала было бы не избежать. «Гакт ни за что избил человека!» — за такой заголовок любая жёлтая газетка бы удавилась. И в этот раз у них были бы всё основания.

Но пока он всё шёл и шёл, медленно и неохотно приближаясь к дому. Куда совсем не хотелось идти. Вообще никуда не хотелось. Хотелось раствориться в этом дожде. Почему-то он думал, что в этом случае он был бы к Ю гораздо ближе…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Согласно фэндомной легенде, фамилия Ю – Куросаки. Это ничем не подтверждается, но других версий нет. Пусть будет Куросаки.


	11. Чёрная пантера

Перед Ю возникли большие зелёные глаза. Они пристально взглянули на Ю, и он заметил, что глаза эти располагаются на чёрной зубастой морде. Прямо ему в глаза глядела огромная чёрная пантера. Пантера тяжёлой каплей воды соскользнула с дерева и встала, перегородив Ю дорогу. Зелёные глаза снова устремились на него, морда довольно прищурилась и как будто даже улыбнулась.

— Здрасьте, — растерянно проговорил Ю.

Пантера подошла к нему и ткнулась мордой в его руку. Нос у неё был сухой и теплый, а шерсть гладкая и блестящая. Ю осторожно погладил её по голове. Пантера издала напоминающий мурлыканье звук. Ю присел на корточки; его лицо оказалось нос к носу с чёрной мордой. Запустил обе руки в шелковистую шерсть. Пантера довольно щурилась, мурлыкала и прижималась к его рукам.

— И как же тебя зовут? — спросил Ю, не прекращая своего занятия. — Я кошек, вообще, люблю… Хорошая киса…

Из-за деревьев послышался вдруг чей-то голос, звавший Ю по имени. Ю встал, огляделся, прислушался. Снова позвали. Но голос был такой тихий, что Ю никак не мог разобрать, кому он принадлежит. Что-то смутно знакомое слышалось ему, но что… Ю снова прислушался. На этот раз было тихо. Только деревья шелестели ветвями на ветру, да кричали птицы.

Это был очень странный лес. Деревья незнакомые — Ю таких даже на картинках никогда не видел. Птицы тоже были какие-то чужие, с непохожими ни на что голосами. Небо висело над головой тяжёлой серой ватой. Через лес пролегала единственная тропинка, узкая и местами сильно заросшая. Ю пошёл по ней, даже не задумываясь. Ему нужно было попасть домой. Однако, пройдя какое-то расстояние, он стал постепенно забывать цель своего путешествия. Стирались из памяти имена, даты, лица. Иногда ему казалось, что он слышит — вот как только что, — что его зовут по имени, но кто его звал, чей это был голос…

Пантере вдруг надоело ласкаться; она выскользнула из рук Ю и исчезла между деревьями. Ю последовал за ней. Он шёл, следя за мелькающим между стволами деревьев длинным чёрным хвостом. Лес становился всё темнее и гуще, а воздух — всё тяжелее. Ю клонило в сон, ноги уже не несли.

— Эй, киса, — обратился он к пантере. — Давай передохнём, а?

К его удивлению, пантера остановилась и внимательно посмотрела на него. Ю сел под дерево, опёрся спиной на ствол. Пантера подошла к нему, улеглась рядом, положив голову ему на колени.

Ю провалился в сон. Глубокая, непроглядная тьма окутала его. Он словно падал куда-то, во что-то мягкое и густое. Падал, падал и вдруг услышал чей-то плач… Знакомый… Ю распахнул глаза.


	12. Срез памяти: ночь

Жить в одной квартире с Ю оказалось очень сложным делом: после тех поцелуев в воздухе повисло что-то новое, придающее всему их быту, такому ещё недавно привычному и знакомому, налёт неловкости. Ситуация осложнялась ещё и тем, что Гакту ужасно не хотелось, чтобы всё так и закончилось; его чувства к Ю обрели форму, и он точно знал, как их назвать, но не был уверен, что Ю испытывает то же самое. Ю не то делал вид, не то действительно не придавал значения случившемуся между ними.

Несколько дней тянулось томительное ожидание неизвестно чего. А потом всё случилось само собой. Гакт впоследствии так и не мог вспомнить в точности, кто первый нарушил их «перемирие». Да и не было ему уже никакого дела до таких подробностей. Когда его губы легли на губы Ю, всё остальное было уже неважно. Оказалось, что Ю так же, как и он сам, сгорал от нетерпения, так же ждал.

У Ю — длинные ловкие пальцы, которые умеют так нежно и страстно касаться кожи и зарываться в волосы. От него пахнет чем-то сладким. У него длинная шея, тонкие ключицы и угловатые худые плечи. И он умеет целовать так, что хочется умереть.

Гакт наклонился над ним, скользя губами и языком по его плечам и груди. В темноте мокрая от пота кожа едва заметно поблескивала; на губах оставался солоноватый привкус. Ю притянул Гакта к себе и поцеловал. Гакт сжал его бедро и посмотрел ему в глаза. Глаза Ю казались чёрными, и даже в темноте было видно, как он улыбается. «Ты уверен?» — прошептал Гакт. Ю кивнул: «Гаку… Я…»

Первый раз вышел довольно нелепым. Оба весьма смутно представляли себе, как это происходит между двумя мужчинами, оба были слишком возбуждены. Гакт кончил прежде, чем успел до конца осознать происходящее. Потом его долго не отпускало чувство неловкости, но как только Ю снова оказался в его объятиях, всё встало на свои места. Место Гакта, он был уверен, рядом с Ю.

Когда Ю выгибался под ним, сладко выдыхая его имя, Гакту казалось, что мир вокруг исчезает, и остаются только они двое. Ю отдавался ему безраздельно, прижимался всем телом, крепко обнимал руками и ногами. Нещадно царапал его спину и плечи.

Почти до рассвета Гакт занимался тем, что внимательно изучал все изгибы, родинки, шрамы и прочие интересности на теле Ю. Ю старался от него не отставать. И всё было до невыносимости просто и ясно теперь между ними…

***  
Какое-то смутное тревожное чувство терзало Гакта с самого утра. И подобные воспоминания только усиливали его. Из-за множества дел он уже не мог целые дни проводить в больнице, приезжал туда только к вечеру на пару часов. И каждый раз он надеялся… Сердце вдруг оборвалось и ухнуло куда-то вниз, как только машина остановилась у больницы.

— Гакт-сан? — обеспокоенно спросил водитель, видя, как у Гакта вдруг изменилось лицо. — Всё в порядке?

Гакт провёл рукой по лицу, отгоняя неприятные мысли.

— Да. Всё нормально.

Едва увидев врача, он уже всё понял и нетерпеливо проговорил:

— Я знаю. Шансы есть?  
— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Или выкарабкается, или нет. Мне очень жаль.

Гакт только вздохнул и прижался лбом к стене.


	13. Гнев

— Хуже! Ему стало хуже! Да он уже в коме! Куда, блядь, хуже?!

Гакт метался по дому, как раненый лев, и крушил всё, что попадалось под руку. Домашние предусмотрительно попрятались по углам. Когда в стену полетела очередная ваза стоимостью примерно в половину золотого запаса Японии, сестра всё-таки отвесила Гакту оплеуху.

— Остынь, братик! — крикнула она.

Гакт уставился на неё ничего не видящими глазами. Где-то в глубинах мозга мелькнула мысль, что эта женщина ему дорога, но до сознания эта мысль не дошла — он грубо оттолкнул её и продолжил громить свой дом. Сестра приземлилась на удачно подвернувшийся диван, кинула хмурый взгляд на брата и потянулась к телефону.

Обычно в таких случаях она звонила Ю. Ю умел успокоить Гакта, вернуть ему человеческий облик. Но сейчас он вряд ли мог помочь… Можно было бы позвонить Чаче. Но Гакта нужно было не только успокоить, но и остановить, а Чача…

— Алло, Джон?..

***  
Джон, конечно, не имел за плечами двадцатилетнего опыта общения с Гактом, но у него было достаточно сил, чтобы удержать его, и достаточно чувства и такта, чтобы сказать ему что-то такое, что хоть немного его успокоило. Гакт посидел немного, тяжело дыша и прижимаясь к нему, потом вдруг заговорил глухо и как будто сам не очень-то понимая, что говорит. Слова было разобрать трудно, и общий смысл скорее угадывался…

Дождавшись паузы, Джон тихо, но твердо произнёс:

— Джи, но ведь всё же хорошо будет. Я же знаю…  
— А вдруг нет? — как-то по-детски проговорил Гакт. — Если он?..  
— Ну… — Рука Джона зарылась в волосы Гакта. — Этого просто не может быть.

Присутствие Джона, его слова и мягкий голос немного успокоили Гакта. На пару минут он притих и сидел, прижавшись к Джону, ни о чем не думая и не замечая, что по щекам текут слёзы. Умерив свой пыл, Гакт всё равно чувствовал, как внутри клокочет ярость. Ему хотелось сломать что-нибудь, уничтожить, а больше всего — плюнуть в лицо тому, кто всё это придумал. Какая-то сила пыталась отобрать у него самого дорого и близкого человека, и он готов был драться с этой силой. Ох, если бы только она воплощалась в злополучных вазах и стеклянных столах!

Джон с сестрой напоили его успокаивающим чаем, и полдня он проспал. Сны были тяжёлые и неприятные, и он то и дело вздрагивал и просыпался.

Утром он собрался ехать к Ю — непременно один, так как видеть никого не хотел около себя. Отговорить его не удалось.

По пути в больницу ему вдруг вспомнилась совсем другая дорога, и не дорога даже, а просто тропинка в парке. Это было в Токио. Ю только приехал — по его вызову — и они отмечали встречу. Засиделись в баре допоздна — вдвоём. Он в то время собирался начать сольную карьеру. Строил планы. И все, кто знал его, заражались его уверенностью в успехе… Вот только… Уверен он не был. Он скрывал это ото всех, даже от Ю. Даже от себя. И вот, пьяный, вдруг проговорился. Они шли через какой-то парк и остановились — закурить или ещё зачем-то. Ночь уже клонилась к утру, в воздухе разлилась предрассветная прохлада. И Гакт вдруг сказал: «Я боюсь». Он боялся провалиться, боялся, что придётся вернуться в Киото, поджав хвост и признав, что отец был прав, что всё полетит в тартарары, что он окажется никому не нужен, никому — даже Ю… Всё это вдруг выскочило из него, как пробка из бутылки. Ю оторопело глядел на него и слушал. А потом перебил на полуслове, притянул к себе и, зарывшись лицом в его волосы, прошептал: «Всё будет хорошо, Гаку. И я всегда буду с тобой. Всегда».

— Ты обещал мне, — прошептал Гакт побелевшими губами, останавливая машину у больницы. — Ты обещал.

В палате было всё то же: Ю, белый, как полотно, лежал на койке, какие-то провода опутывали его ослабевшее и похудевшее за время пребывания в больнице тело. Ничего не менялось. Гакт вдруг разозлился. Разозлился на Ю. Его затрясло, челюсти болезненно сжались. Он задрожал и рухнул на колени перед Ю. Пальцы вцепились в его одеяло, а губы зашептали — сначала тихо, а потом всё громче: «Ты мне обещал… Ты мне обещал!»

— Сукин ты сын! — крикнул Гакт в полный голос, яростно комкая ни в чём не повинное одеяло. — Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Ю! Ты же обещал мне, обещал! Ты обещал, что всегда будешь со мной! Ты не имеешь права так поступать! Слышишь ты, чёртов ублюдок?! Ты обещал, мать твою! Обещал…

Горло сжал болезненный спазм, и он разрыдался, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло и продолжая ругать Ю на чём свет стоит.

Сквозь рыдания слышались обрывки фраз и слова «ты обещал». Гакт рыдал так, что ему было больно. И он никак не мог заставить себя остановиться. Какое-то помутнение рассудка случилось с ним. Он не мог перестать плакать. Ему было больно, он злился — на себя, на того придурка, который выскочил на встречную полосу, на Ю. Глаза залила кровавая пелена, не было уже ничего, кроме этих болезненных спазмов в горле и пальцев Ю, зарывшихся в его волосы. Стоп.

— Гаку?..

Гакт поднял голову и сквозь заплаканные глаза увидел, что Ю смотрит на него.

— Ю…


	14. Тоска

Для Ю в их отношениях с Гактом всё было ясно и просто. Он знал, что любит Гакта, что Гакт любит его и что они всегда будут вместе. Эта уверенность избавляла его от всякого рода сомнений, лишней ревности и вопросов типа «а что между нами происходит?». Интрижки Гакта — разной степени серьёзности — он переживал совершенно спокойно, зная прекрасно, что Гакт никуда не денется — набегается и вернётся. Сам Ю монашеским поведением тоже не отличался; и он не без доли самодовольного злорадства отмечал, что Гакт ревновал гораздо сильнее. Иногда их увлечения пересекались. В чём, учитывая сходство вкусов, ничего удивительного не было. Но сколько бы они ни ходили на сторону, насколько глубоким ни было бы очередное вспыхнувшее вдруг чувство, заканчивалось всё тем, что они снова оказывались в объятиях друг друга, сыпались поцелуи, лились нежные речи, и всё начиналось заново…

Ю знал, что Гакт любит его. Даже в те моменты, когда Король Демонов, захмелев, держа одной рукой Ю за шею, другой пытался облапить заинтересовавшую его человеческую особь — любого пола. Даже тогда, когда рассказывал со сцены о Ю такое, что любой другой на месте Ю уже переломал бы ему ноги. Даже когда он брал в руки широкий кожаный ремень и говорил Ю, что он сегодня плохо себя вёл…

И сколько Ю помнил, Гакт — при всех своих недостатках — ни разу его не подводил. Хотя от него чаще можно было услышать фразы типа «давай я сломаю тебе вторую ногу, а то не симметрично», чем что-нибудь, что хотя бы смутно могло напоминать сочувствие и поддержку, Ю всё-таки эту самую поддержку получал.

Но не теперь.

Ю уже вторые сутки созерцал потолок, прислушивался к шагам в коридоре и пытался понять, почему, чёрт бы его побрал, Гакт больше не приходит к нему. Выздоровление давалось Ю не так уж легко. Он никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что провалялся без сознания столько времени; смутно чувствовал, что с ним что-то не так, но никак не мог понять, что именно. Иногда его челюсть словно бы теряла твёрдость, и он с трудом мог говорить. Воспоминания до комы обрывались на том моменте, когда они с Гактом забирались на мотоцикл — дальше был полный туман. Он знал, со слов окружающих, что произошла авария, но ничего не мог вспомнить. Врач успокаивал его, объясняя, что и память, и речь со временем придут в норму; что необратимых повреждений у Ю не было, а потому не стоит волноваться. Ю ему вполне верил, но не волноваться всё-таки не мог. Чёрный провал в памяти пугал его. А отсутствие рядом Гакта — именно сейчас, когда он так нужен ему! — усугубляло его тревогу.

Ко всему прочему, Ю просто было скучно. Ему хотелось хоть что-нибудь делать, а делать было нечего. К нему приходили все: мама, Чача, Джон, Такуми, Сато и много кто ещё. И Ю рад был их визитам, но, во-первых, Гакта среди визитёров не было, во-вторых, все разговоры вертелись только вокруг того, как он себя чувствует, и это утомляло его и только усиливало скуку. Ю пытался переводить разговоры, но вести беседу у него пока просто не было сил, и приходилось доверять это очередному сочувствующему.

Никогда в жизни Ю не чувствовал себя таким слабым, ничтожным и беспомощным, как сейчас! И как ему хотелось, чтобы Гакт пришёл к нему в палату, стянул с него одеяло и заявил: «Хватит валяться, ленивая задница!» — как он делал почти всегда, когда Ю не хотел идти на очередную тренировку и ссылался на простуду, чтобы остаться в постели. Но Гакт не приходил уже два дня. Не звонил и не писал. Не передавал приветов. И от этого становилось как-то совсем погано и тоскливо…

Когда второй день томительного ожидания подошёл к концу, Ю не выдержал и прямо спросил Чачу, где носит их любимого Повелителя. Чача отвёл глаза и забормотал что-то насчёт кучи дел. Ю ничего не сказал. Впервые в жизни он почувствовал, что Гакт просто-напросто бросил его. Бросил и даже не потрудился ему об этом сказать.


	15. Срез памяти: телефонный монолог

— Алло! Ю! Привет. Не поздно? Узнал? Да, это я. Я что, тебя разбудил? Спал? С кем?! Не бойся, я не ревнивый. Мне интересно. Я вообще не сплю! В принципе. Ты же знаешь… Да, у меня всё хорошо. Да, давно. Прости, времени нет совсем. Пишем альбом. Ты как? Бельё сменил? Ха-ха! Всегда буду, всю жизнь. Ты же не думал, что я забуду? Ха-ха. Что нового? Это хорошо. Ты что, болеешь? А почему хрипишь? Я же слышу! Хрипишь! Как плохая пластинка. Не сваливай всё на телефон! Сходи к врачу, я сказал. А то я приеду и… Вот именно. Что? Я? Нет, я не устал. Ну да, работы до хрена и больше. Но я в порядке. Да, я нормально ем. Чёрт тебя возьми! Я же сказал, что ел. Ну… Что-то… Ты говоришь, как моя мать! А теперь — как отец. Заткнись, я сказал! Слушай, я не за этим позвонил! Что — зачем? Ты меня заболтал, и я уже забыл… Да, новый альбом. Тур? Конечно, будет! В Киото? Ну, может быть… Пока не знаю… Ну, если хочешь, то приходи… Конечно, я буду рад! Кто стесняется, я?! Не болтай ерунды! Ю, я брошу трубку! Всё, уже бросаю! То-то. Да, я позвоню ближе к делу. Да, обещаю. Я же сказал, что позвоню! Раз я сказал, то так и будет! Нет, я не забуду. Не забуду, говорю! Уши чистишь по утрам? Вот поэтому и не слышишь и переспрашиваешь по сто тысяч раз, глухая тетеря! Я сказал: глухая тетеря. Я не кричу. Нет, я не знаю, кто такая тетеря. Это выражение такое. Ю, не тупи. Ну, я-то в школе бывал только изредка, а вот ты почему… Тупишь! А я говорю… Хорошо-хорошо. Больше не буду. Ты что, засыпаешь там? Нет, я не лягу сегодня уже. Потому что мне через два часа уже на репетицию. Это не я маньяк, это Мана — маньяк. Нет, мне всё нравится. Я же сказал, что всё хорошо. Да, завтракаю. И обедаю. И ужинаю. Ну, еду. Нет, я сам готовлю. Ну, как умею. Прекрати смеяться! Ну, был неудачный эксперимент… Слушай, я же купил тебе новый! Что? Яичница? Какая яичница?.. А, помню… Ну, я тогда был не очень трезвый… И потом ещё этот таракан пришёл… Хватит ржать! Сам ты… Я не виноват, что у тебя по кухне тараканы маршируют, как солдаты по плацу… И что у той сковородки была скользкая ручка, я тоже не ожидал… Откуда я знал, что масло такое скользкое?! Ну да… Хватит ржать, говорю! Это было сто лет назад. Ты как будто никогда ничего не палил. Я тоже не помню, но это не значит… Да, конечно… Знаю! Говорят тебе!.. Нет, не скучаю. Зачем мне скучать по зануде такому? Не скажу… Не хочу. Ты зануда. Нет! Ты же знаешь, я все эти сопли и сантименты не люблю. Я не буду этого говорить. Нет! Да ни за что! Вдруг кто-нибудь услышит! Один… Ну… Соседи… Хорошо. Ты перестанешь нудеть? Тогда ладно. Я люблю тебя и скучаю. Всё? Ты доволен? Я чувствую себя идиотом, когда говорю такое по телефону. Нет, не надо. Не приезжай. Я сам приеду. Ну… как будет время. Как время будет, говорю! Что за чертовщина с твоим телефоном?! Я сказал, что всё хорошо. Всё в порядке. Ю, хватит уже! С чего ты взял, что я вру?! А что с моим голосом? Я просто устал. Всё нормально. Не надо обо мне заботиться… Я не маленький. Прекрати кудахтать! Да нормальные ребята… Ну… Не то чтобы помирились… Да всё в порядке. Да всё в порядке же, ну! Честно. Ну, когда я тебе врал? Это совсем другое дело! Нет, я не чувствую себя одиноким… Никто меня не обижает! Ладно, курица-наседка, прекращай надо мной квохтать. Квохтать. Куры квохчут. Или квохочут? Чёрт с ними! Расскажи лучше про себя! Куда? Когда? На что? С кем? Имею я право знать, с кем ты шляешься по кинотеатрам, пока меня нет! Я не ревную! Нет! Нет! Ладно, немного… Больно надо! Что? Когда? И как у него дела? Ну, я рад это слышать… Работаешь? И как успехи? Всё пиликаешь? Ха-ха. Да нет, мне всегда нравилось, как ты… Да! Мне всегда нравилось, как ты играешь, говорю! Почини телефон уже! Ты вызывал мастера? Ну, купи новый! Не настолько же маленькая у тебя зарплата! Я могу одолжить… Тогда тщательнее чисти уши, потому что мне надоело кричать каждый раз. Мне уже соседи в стену стучат. Ну да, когда орёт у тебя над ухом на рассвете… Да, светает… Наверное… Нет, ложиться уже бесполезно. Бесполезно, говорю. Я лучше знаю. Потом посплю. Не знаю. Не надо за мной присматривать… Не говори глупостей! Что? Хорошо. Тогда спокойной ночи? Да, доброе утро было бы актуальнее… Сладких снов. Пока. Нет, я сам позвоню. Как только смогу… Пока…

***  
Гакт проснулся от неприятного ощущения в теле и обнаружил, что спит в машине. Снаружи было темно, как в аду. Где-то далеко на горизонте россыпью огней сверкал город. Гакт провёл рукой по лицу. Он никак не мог вспомнить, как оказался тут и где это «тут»… Он уже довольно давно нормально не ел и не спал. Под ложечкой противно сосало, а тело казалось каким-то чужим и слабым, как бывает во время болезни. Он вытащил пачку сигарет и зажигалку из бардачка и вышел из машины. Сел прямо на землю и закурил. Руки дрожали, и при первой же затяжке в голове потяжелело. Он задумался, сжав фильтр сигареты зубами, припомнил подробности сна. Этот разговор очень хорошо отложился в его памяти. Особенно — как ему хотелось рассказать Ю, что всё плохо, что он устал, что группа разваливается, что… Но он не мог себе этого позволить. Точно так же, как сейчас он не мог позволить себе быть с Ю рядом…


	16. Очень длинная ночь

Когда Ю спросил у Чачи, почему Гакт не приходит больше в больницу, Чача отвёл глаза и начал бормотать что-то о том, что у Гакта много дел. Ю ничего не ответил, но по его взгляду Чача понял, что вышло не очень правдоподобно. Чача видел, что Ю плохо из-за отсутствия Гакта, но при всём желании не мог сказать ему правду: он понятия не имел, где носит Гакта. Сказать об этом Ю…

Гакт исчез вечером того дня, когда Ю пришёл в себя, и Чача мог только догадываться, какая эта вожжа попала Гакту под хвост и заставила его умчаться в туманную даль. Зная Гакта более десяти лет, он чувствовал, как тот мучается из-за случившегося. И теперь Чача надеялся только, что его непутёвый друг не наделал ещё больших глупостей… Сестра Гакта вполне разделяла его опасения, хотя и не показывала виду.

Мобильный телефон Гакта был отключён, осторожный опрос друзей и знакомых ничего не дал, в полицию — по вполне понятным причинам — заявлять пока не торопились. Один раз Гакт позвонил сестре и коротко сообщил, что с ним всё в порядке, не стал отвечать ни на какие вопросы и не рассказал о своём местонахождении. Конечно, никто из тех, кто волновался о нём и ждал его дома (или в больничной палате), даже предположить не мог, что Гакт и сам с трудом может представить, где находится…

Когда Гакт встретился взглядом с Ю, он почувствовал даже не облегчение, а нечто такое, чего не испытывал никогда в жизни. У него было такое впечатление, что это он только что вышел из комы. Но уже через минуту Ю оказался в окружении врачей и сестёр, а Гакт вышел из палаты и пошёл по коридору, даже не замечая, что идёт к выходу. Первая эйфория исчезла и сменилась упадком сил и мрачной тоской. Конечно, он был рад… Он столько ждал… В голове засел какой-то мелкий червячок, который всё нашёптывал ему что-то… что-то такое… очень неприятное. Гакт гнал и гнал по автостраде, не разбирая дороги. Когда за окном замелькали поля, Гакт дал по тормозам. Минут десять он просто сидел, тупо глядя перед собой и не двигаясь. Руки его дрожали, а в голове творилось чёрт знает что. Он вышел из машины и огляделся. Солнце уже давно село, машин на дороге не было. Где-то вдали мерцали огни деревни или небольшого города, а в десяти метрах от того места, где стояла машина, начинался резкий поворот. У Гакта сжалось горло. Он прошел немного вперёд и огляделся, щурясь и напрягая глаза в темноте. Да, это была та самая дорога и тот самый поворот. Гакт сел на корточки и потрогал рукой асфальт. Показалось ему или он на самом деле смог разглядеть следы крови… Он повернул голову и пробормотал: «Вон там лежал Ю…» Протянул руку, как будто показывал кому-то то место… Все эти месяцы он снова и снова проживал тот страшный эпизод, а теперь, оказавшись на том самом месте…

Гакт вернулся к машине. Ехать домой? В больницу? Он никого не хотел видеть. Нет. Он хотел видеть только Ю, но… Это не было сколько-нибудь обдуманным решением; ему не предшествовали длинные рассуждения и логические выкладки — просто так было правильно. Гакт завёл мотор.

***

— Да, мама, я ему передам. Работает. Нет, я не могу его позвать. О, я не знаю! Мама, ну он уже взрослый! Хорошо. До встречи.

Женщина положила трубку и рухнула в кресло. Тяжело вздохнула и потерла виски. «Чёрт бы побрал моего брата…» — процедила она сквозь зубы. Пошли уже третьи сутки с исчезновения Гакта, новостей не было никаких. Он и раньше имел привычку уезжать надолго, но всегда предупреждал, звонил, давал о себе знать; а теперь его носило чёрт знает где, и он не удосужился просто написать смс или позвонить!

— Может, всё-таки позвонить в полицию? — спросил Чача, наполняя бокал своей собеседницы и свой. — Мне, конечно, нравится, что мы можем опустошать его винные погреба, но я волнуюсь.  
— Думаете, он сделал… что-нибудь? — Она тщательно пыталась скрыть тревогу за бокалом, но голос её выдавал.  
— С него станется… — со вздохом проговорил Чача. — Но если честно…  
— М?  
— Если честно, я думаю у него обратный рефлекс.  
— Простите, что?  
— Обратный рефлекс. — Чача рассмеялся. — Я не знаю, как это будет по-японски… Короче, я думаю, что его замучила совесть…  
— А, то есть она у него всё-таки есть… — Сестра саркастически хмыкнула.  
— Да, для меня это тоже новость. — Он немного помолчал, потом продолжил объяснять: — Замучила совесть, но почему-то только сейчас, когда самое страшное уже позади. Поэтому я и говорю: обратный рефлекс. Сработал потом.

Повисло молчание. Сестра Гакта обдумывала услышанное. О, она отлично знала своего непутевого братика! И, зная его, опасалась только, как бы его «обратный рефлекс» не сработал против него…

— Да. Это на него похоже. Надеюсь, совесть его скоро успокоится… Я больше не могу вешать маме лапшу на уши.  
— А я надеюсь, что его совесть не приведёт его к нежелательному финалу…  
— И это тоже…

Зазвонил телефон. Она схватила трубку, почти не надеясь услышать знакомый голос:

— Алло?  
— Сестрёнка, это ты?

Всё-таки это был он. Услышав его голос, она чуть не взвизгнула, но сдержалась и только затараторила:

— Я! Олух, чёрт тебя возьми! Где ты? У тебя всё в порядке?! Почему ты не звонил?! Мы тут все…  
— Это Гаку?! — встрепенулся Чача.  
— Да… Гаку! Где…  
— Я… Со мной всё в порядке. Я ещё позвоню.  
— Ты…  
— Извини, мне нужно идти. Не волнуйся за меня.  
— Га… Повесил трубку. По крайне мере, мы знаем, что он жив… Скотина.

***

Гакт выключил телефон. Ему на самом деле не хотелось говорить ни с сестрой, ни с кем-нибудь ещё, но он вдруг обнаружил, что не был дома уже три дня и счёл за благо всё-таки позвонить. Эти дни он провёл в дороге и, в конце концов, осел в какой-то заштатной дешёвой гостинице. Приехав утром, он проспал весь день и проснулся только ночью. Ему казалось, что всё это время, с того момента, как он покинул больницу, была только ночь. Он просто не помнил, было ли хоть раз на улице светло… Только календарь на стойке регистрации навёл его на мысль, что прошло уже больше двух суток…

В номере он сразу рухнул на кровать и провалился в сон. Ему снился преследовавший его все эти дни кошмар: он приходит навестить Ю, здоровается с ним, хочет прикоснуться к нему, а тот только отворачивается и ничего не говорит. Проснувшись ночью, он закурил и позвонил сестре. Больше делать было нечего. Наверное, имело смысл выйти на улицу и купить себе что-нибудь поесть, но он не хотел разговаривать с людьми. Ни с кем.

От голода он то и дело проваливался в тяжёлый вязкий сон, который не приносил ему облегчения. В конце концов, инстинкт самосохранения взял верх над приступом мизантропии. На улице дышалось легче. Прохладный воздух как будто прогонял все плохие мысли и чувства из головы. Гакт постоял немного, прикрыв глаза и подставив лицо ветру.

Круглосуточный магазин обнаружился в двух кварталах от гостиницы. Уже расплачиваясь, Гакт бросил взгляд на стойку с газетами и журналами, и лицо его вдруг обдало жаром. Периодические издания за текущую дату пестрели заголовками, в каждом из которых фигурировало его имя. Собрав со стойки столько журналов и газет, сколько смог взять, он вернулся в гостиницу и принялся за чтение — бенто осталось нетронутым. Больше двух месяцев прошло с аварии, а газетчики никак не могли успокоиться! Ещё бы, такая благодатная тема для статей. Когда ещё появится шанс очернить Гакта, имея для этого вполне реальную причину… До сегодняшнего дня Гакт избегал подобного чтива, но столкнувшись с ним буквально нос к носу… И чем больше он вчитывался в газетные статьи, тем сильнее закипала в нём злоба. Самым мягким был заголовок «Гакт сел за руль пьяным». На пьянстве, в общем-то, сходились все журналисты; детали в статьях разнились; но общий тон был таков: Гакт попал в аварию, и так ему и надо, такому козлу. Гакт швырнул кучу газет и журналов в угол и заходил по номеру, как бешеная пантера, споткнулся о пакет с едой, выругался, кинулся к сигаретам и обнаружил, что пачка пуста. Снова выругался. Последняя статья вывела его из себя: от остальных её отличало то, что там фигурировало имя Ю и делались весьма неприятные намёки… Гакта вовсе не волновало, что об их отношениях могут узнать, но дело ведь не в фактах, а в том, как эти факты преподносятся, особенно когда очевидно, что факты все эти придуманы или не придуманы, но приукрашены мерзкими подробностями. Ему не нравилось, что о Ю кто-то говорит в таком тоне, да ещё и перевирает факты. Чёрт бы побрал этих журналистов! Гакт всю свою карьеру отбивался от их нападок, а теперь вот… О, как он был зол!

Он хотел тут же ехать обратно, не очень-то, впрочем, представляя, что собирается делать, но от захлестнувших его эмоций и голода его тело вдруг так ослабело, что он безвольно, как пустой мешок, осел на пол. Он прекрасно знал это состояние и понимал, что ближайшие несколько часов будет не в силах пошевелиться. От недоедания его затошнило, голова закружилась, перед глазами запрыгали цветные пятна.


	17. Возвращение

Гакт очнулся и попытался сообразить, где находится. Не получилось. «Может, я умер?» — подумал он и устало прикрыл глаза. Тут же на его лоб легла прохладная рука — прикосновение было знакомым и нежным.

— Братик, — позвал знакомый женский голос, — ты как?  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Гакт, не открывая глаз. — Где я?  
— В больнице, в той же самой. — Сестра помолчала, потом заговорила снова: — Ты, мать твою, что такое решил выкинуть, а?! Почему я должна обзванивать больницы и морги?! В другой раз, когда решишь себя угробить, хоть заранее предупреждай! — Голос её звенел, и Гакт понял, что она сейчас расплачется. — Сукин ты сын, Гаку! Ну какого чёрта ты делаешь?! Осёл!

Гакт снова открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё, сжал её руку.

— Я… Ничего такого я делать не собирался, не думай. Лучше скажи, как я тут оказался. Я же был… чёрт знает где…  
— Горничная того клоповника, где ты остановился, нашла тебя на полу без сознания и вызвала «скорую». Тебя отвезли в больницу. Там проверили твой мобильный; последний звонок был мне… Мне позвонили, и я примчалась. Потом мы перевезли тебя в Токио. Если бы ты только знал, как я испугалась! Ю-кун ничего не знает. Мы подумали, что не надо ему об этом знать…  
— Долго я тут?  
— Три дня. Осёл ты, братик… Разве можно себя голодом морить?!  
— Перестань ругаться…  
— Перестала! Скажи спасибо, что я маме ничего не сказала! Она бы тебе вообще голову оторвала!  
— Прекрати кричать, у меня голова болит. — Гакт поморщился. — Я же не умер, что ты меня отпеваешь?..  
— Отпеваешь… Ладно… Отдыхай. — Она помолчала. — Ты бы зашёл к Ю-куну… И не делай такое лицо! Я никогда не лезу в твои сердечные дела, ты знаешь, но сейчас… Ты ведёшь себя, как малолетний мудак! Навести его! Он же тебя ждёт. Пока мы тебя искали по всему Хонсю, он всё время про тебя спрашивал. У тебя совесть есть?! Он же… Олух ты, ничего больше. Олух и эгоист.

Гакт вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Ему не хотелось говорить о Ю… Сестра не дождалась ответа и поднялась. Потрепала брата по волосам, чмокнула в лоб и велела поспать и подумать. Гакт остался один. Он осмотрелся. Палата была в точности такой, как и та, в которой он лежал после аварии. Тоска навалилась на него всей своей тяжестью. Он вдруг подумал, что очень давно, лет сто, не видел Ю, не говорил с ним, не прикасался к нему… Он сел на кровати, бросил взгляд на окно — темно, поглядел на часы — ночь. Снова лёг. Прикрыл глаза, дав себе слово, что утром пойдет к Ю. И будь что будет.

Среди ночи он проснулся. Ему показалось, что кто-то зовёт его по имени. В палате никого не было. Голос больше не слышался. Гакт вышел в коридор. Его немного шатало, но в целом он чувствовал себя здоровым. Мучительно хотелось курить. Но это могло подождать. Его волновало другое — надо было увидеть Ю, хотя бы он и спал, просто посмотреть на него. «Но ты же всё решил, разве нет?» — сказал он самому себе, стоя в полутёмном коридоре. И тут же ответил: «Надо же хотя бы попрощаться». Он без труда вспомнил, где находится палата Ю, и пошёл туда.

К его удивлению, под дверью виднелась полоска света. Гакт осторожно отворил дверь. Ю не спал. Он сидел на кровати и читал. На тумбочке рядом лежала стопка томов манги.

— Ю, — осторожно позвал Гакт.


	18. Примирение

У Ю было много времени подумать. В основном, он думал о том, что с ним случилось: он никак не мог осознать до конца и аварию, и месяцы, что пролежал без памяти, и исчезновение Гакта. Что-то никак не сходилось. Эта глупая авария… Потом… Ему говорили, что он пролежал в коме очень долго, но он никак не мог поверить в это: вот только что он ехал с Гактом на мотоцикле, а потом вдруг оказался на больничной койке. Того, что было между этими двумя событиями, он не помнил и даже представить не мог. Гакт, как ему сказали, всё это время был рядом с ним, переживал, разговаривал с ним, сходил с ума, — а теперь, когда Ю пришёл в себя и так нуждался в том, чтобы Гакт был рядом, просто ушёл, ничего не сказав. Друзья и знакомые, мама, сестра Гакта, врачи — все, будто сговорившись, на вопросы отводили глаза и бормотали что-то про «много работы» и «ну, ты же его знаешь!» Да, Ю знал Гакта. Хорошо знал. И многое помнил… Помнил, например, как Гакт — с шутками и прибаутками про «давай сломаю тебе вторую» — помогал ему, загипсованному идиоту, перемещаться по квартире и даже порывался его выкупать, но Ю заявил, что он пока ещё не настолько инвалид, чтоб не мог себе спину потереть. Пока ещё… Сейчас, конечно, у него всё цело, только вот почему-то голова плохо соображает, а кое-какие лёгкие и привычные действия вызывают некоторые затруднения…

Изо всех сил Ю пытался понять, что же толкнуло Гакта выкинуть такое. Нет, у Гакта были недостатки (Ю мог бы составить список пунктов, этак, на сто, а то и двести…), но он не имел привычки бросать друзей в трудную минуту. Друзей и бойфрендов… Дальше этого мысль Ю двигаться отказывалась. Застревала. Туман окутывал его сознание, и не видать в том тумане было ни зги. Это вызывало липкое и неприятное чувство тревоги, как бывает, когда забудешь что-то важное, а вспомнить, что именно ты забыл, никак не можешь и ходишь, маешься весь день, не можешь ничего делать, думать нормально не можешь. Что-то ускользало от внимания Ю, какая-то переменная в этом уравнении никак не находилась.

Эти несколько дней, что не было Гакта, слились для Ю в одну бесконечную ночь. И не ночь даже — серые сумерки, скучные и унылые, тягучие, как кофейная гуща. Он пытался отвлечься, читал мангу, гнал от себя неприятные мысли, но мерзкое ощущение вязких сумерек вокруг не проходило.

Появление Гакта среди ночи в палате по произведённому эффекту было сопоставимо с появлением там же тэнгу*.

— Ю.

Ю поднял взгляд и не поверил своим глазам. Он молча воззрился на Гакта, будто древние японцы на первого забредшего к ним белого человека, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Привет, — проговорил Гакт, криво улыбнувшись.

Выглядел он, как выходец с того света: худой, бледный, даже небритый как будто (хотя Ю прекрасно знал, что после лазерной эпиляции такого быть не может), под глазами и возле губ залегли тёмные тени. Ю целую вечность молча смотрел на него. Томик манги выскользнул из его рук, упал на пол. Этот звук показался обоим громом среди ясного неба.

— Гаку, — смог всё-таки вымолвить Ю. — Это ты?  
— Я, — был ответ.

Гакт решительным шагом пересёк палату и сел к Ю на кровать, взял его руку и нерешительно наклонился к его лицу, поцеловал в щёку.

— Хуёво выглядишь, — сказал Ю. — Что, опять сутками работаешь?  
— Да… — глухо отозвался Гакт. — Ю, господи, Ю…

Гакт взял его руки и прижал их к губам, стал целовать их и всё звал Ю по имени, словно это было единственное во всех языках мира слово, которое имело сейчас смысл. Ю, однако, не торопился отвечать ему тем же: он хотел понять, разобраться…

— Где ты был? — спросил он, нахмурившись.

Гакт оторвался от своего занятия, поднял голову, взглянул на Ю, прикусив губу. Потом выпустил его руки и заходил по палате. Сбивчиво стал объяснять что-то, из чего Ю смог понять, что ему, Гакту, было так плохо, так плохо после всего, что он не выдержал, что ему надо было побыть одному…

— Сукин сын! — выдавил Ю, прерывая его монолог. — Хренов эгоист!

Гакт застыл на месте и уставился на Ю. Он в жизни не видел, чтобы Ю на кого-нибудь злился. А теперь…

— Чёрт бы тебя побрал! — продолжал между тем Ю. — Ты!.. Это я тут лежу! А ты думаешь только о том, что тебе хреново! Совесть замучила?! Не пизди, её у тебя просто не…

Ю вдруг оборвал свою речь и глухо застонал, как-то странно выгнувшись на кровати, запрокинул голову, глаза его закатились, из горла вырвался странный хрип. Гакт бросился к нему. Осторожно обнял, поддерживая его голову и плечи, — точно так же, как тысячу раз поддерживал его Ю…

— Ю… Позвать кого-нибудь?  
— Нет… — Ю отдышался и взглянул на Гакта более или менее ясным взором. — Не надо никого. Мне нужен только ты.

Он прикрыл глаза. Гакт крепче его обнял и поцеловал в лоб. Он вдруг почувствовал, что у него предательски зачесались глаза.

— Если бы ты только знал… — прошептал Ю, прижимаясь к нему ещё сильнее. — Я сейчас такой слабый… бесполезный…  
— Чушь! — отрезал Гакт, смаргивая слёзы и целуя его лицо снова и снова. — Ю… Я просто думал…  
— К чёрту! Обними меня… Не так… Ложись рядом… Гаку, я так давно тебя не видел…

Гакт подчинился. Крепко прижал к себе Ю.

— Я тоже тебя очень долго не видел…

Он нашёл губами губы Ю и крепко поцеловал его. Ю в ответ жадно обхватил его руками. Они долго целовались. Гакт гладил Ю по лицу, улыбался ему…

— Ты идиот, — сказал вдруг Ю со слезами в голосе. — Как ты смеешь даже подумать?..  
— Что подумать? — удивился Гакт.  
— Хотел уйти от меня, да?.. Сволочь…  
— Тебе без меня было бы лучше… Из-за меня ты вечно в неприятности попадаешь…  
— Ты кретин, — прервал Ю, целуя его мокрые от слез щёки и губы. — Не вздумай никуда деваться, чёртов ублюдок… Сукин ты сын…

У Гакта замерло сердце. Как Ю мог заранее знать? Он же ничего ему не говорил, пока Ю сам не заговорил об этом. Словно услышав невысказанный вопрос, Ю проговорил:

— Идиот! Я тебя знаю лучше, чем свою скрипку. Я всё думал, почему… Теперь я понял… Как ты можешь?! Как ты можешь даже думать об этом?!  
— Ю… Не надо, успокойся. Тебе опять плохо будет… Ну, я дурак, я знаю… Но я думал…  
— Козёл ты. Думал он. Обо мне бы хоть раз подумал! Я же… Ты же…

Гакт прервал поток его красноречия очередным поцелуем. Больше они об этом не говорили. Гакту хватило сбивчивой речи Ю, чтобы понять, что никуда он, действительно, не денется. Просто потому, что Ю потом достанет его из-под земли, если надо будет. Впрочем, реши Ю куда-нибудь сбежать, Гакт бы тоже этого так не оставил…

Ю издал тихий стон. Ещё теснее прижался к Гакту, зашептал ему на ухо:

— Гаку… я… Мне сейчас нельзя, но… Гаку…

Гакт скользнул руками по его телу. Стал целовать его шею… Пробрался под рубашку. Он вдруг подумал, что давно, целую вечность, не прикасался к Ю, не слышал его стонов, стука его сердца, сдавленного шёпота…

— Я так соскучился, Ю… Я так давно тебя не видел…  
— Заткнись, Гаку. А то мы с тобой уже столько соплей нацедили, что даже мне тошно. А я ведь девчоночью мангу читаю…

Гакт улыбнулся. Ю тоже. Оба рассмеялись.

— Больше не буду, — прошептал Гакт.

Ю поймал его губы. Гакт, отвечая на поцелуй, скользнул рукой вниз по его животу, пробрался под пижамные штаны. Он очень хорошо знал тело Ю — едва ли не лучше своего собственного. Он точно знал, как прикасаться к нему, чтобы доставить удовольствие… Ю выгнулся, простонал что-то сквозь зубы, толкнулся в руку Гакта, поддаваясь его ласкам. Сжал его плечо. Ему не потребовалось много времени… Ощущение после показалось незнакомым и непривычным. Он тяжело прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся Гакту.

— Если ты думаешь, что так легко отделаешься, — прошептал он, — то ошибаешься.  
— Остальное будет, когда тебя выпишут, — промурлыкал Гакт, обдавая щеку Ю горячим дыханием. — Тебе пока хватит…  
— А тебе? — Ю провёл рукой по волосам Гакта.  
— Мне пока тоже…  
— Как хочешь… Останься здесь на ночь… Надоело спать одному…  
— Ни за что не уйду… Больше никогда…  
— Опять сопли… Поцелуй меня…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тэнгу – персонаж японской мифологии; дух, живущий в горах. Традиционно изображается в виде великана с крыльями и большим носом.


	19. Адаптация

Гакт проснулся и почувствовал неприятную, ноющую боль в руке. Несколько секунд ему понадобилось, чтобы понять, что это Ю отлежал ему руку. Он попытался высвободиться, но Ю, сонно промурлыкав что-то, самым наглым образом устроился поудобнее, и Гакту оставалось либо смириться с положением, либо разбудить Ю.

Ю уже неделю был дома. Он на удивление быстро поправился — после возвращения Гакта. Правда, он почему-то упорно не хотел ночевать вне дома, да и просто лишний раз старался его не покидать. Гакт не понимал, почему они должны спать на старом диване («Ю, когда ты уже купишь новый?!» — «Зачем? К тому же, у нас с ним столько воспоминаний связано… — Масленые глаза, лукавый взгляд. — Жаль с ними расставаться».), но мирился с этим, всё ещё чувствуя себя виноватым. Обычно Ю бывал дома очень редко: он ночевал или у Гакта, или в отеле, или даже в студии; и квартира его имела нежилой вид: вещи валялись как попало, мебель, посуда — вся домашняя утварь была старая, а если Ю и покупал что-то новое, то оно быстро приобретало такой вид, будто им пользовалось не одно поколение семьи Куросаки. Гакт не отличался любовью к порядку, но неряшливость Ю и его полное равнодушие к комфорту и уюту вызывали у него праведный зубовный скрежет. Впрочем, справедливости ради надо сказать, что в те времена, когда у Гакта не было ни своего дома, ни личного повара, ни горничных, а сестра не вела его хозяйство, он умудрялся разводить вокруг себя такой бардак, что Ю начинал скрипеть зубами.

Гакт пытался уговорить Ю перебраться к нему: в конце концов, они почти всегда практически жили вместе у Гакта, что имело ряд плюсов не только для личной жизни, но и для работы. Однако для Ю сейчас было важно чувствовать, что он дома. Гакт догадывался об этом, но уж больно неудобный был у Ю диван, а до ближайшего «Старбакса» приходилось идти за пять кварталов!

Пролежав еще несколько минут, Гакт всё-таки разбудил Ю и попросил его хотя бы подвинуться. Ю недовольно заворчал и сел на кровати. Гакт тоже сел, растирая нывшее плечо; Ю протёр заспанные глаза и встал.

— Кофе будешь? — спросил он, по-кошачьи потягиваясь.  
— Буду, — улыбнулся Гакт и поймал его руку. — Потом…

Ю позволил увлечь себя обратно на диван и поцеловать. С момента его возвращения домой это было их ежеутренним ритуалом. О кофе они благополучно забывали, а поцелуи плавно перетекали в кое-что более приятное и интересное. Потом они принимали душ — вместе, конечно. Гакт, забыв и о кофе, и о завтраке, убегал по делам, а Ю, на правах больного, оставался дома. Пару раз он отправлялся вместе с Гактом, но толку в этом не было. Хотя его и выписали, он чувствовал, что с ним всё ещё что-то не так, поэтому и цеплялся за дом, стараясь или не покидать его вовсе, или хотя бы не уходить далеко от него. Врач его предупреждал, что так будет какое-то время, а потом пройдёт; но вот неделя уже минула, а Ю всё ещё не мог заставить себя вернуться к привычному укладу жизни. Нет, он не боялся мира за дверью; но он так долго пролежал в больнице, что просто отвык от него и не собирался пока привыкать снова. Ему нравилось, что всё происходит по одному и тому же сценарию, что Гакт рядом, что он засыпает и просыпается около него…

Ход этого утра, однако, был нарушен. Гакт вдруг оторвался от губ Ю и приподнялся над ним.  
— Ты слышал? — спросил он.  
— Что слышал? — Ю недовольно поёрзал.  
— В дверь стучали.  
— Нет, не слышал…

Тут в дверь, действительно, постучали — громко и настойчиво.

— Открыть? — спросил Гакт.  
— Не знаю… Я никого не жду.

Стук повторился.

— Пойду посмотрю, кто это там такой наглый…

Гакт встал, накинул халат и прошел к двери.

— Доставка, — сообщил он, поглядев в глазок. — Открыть?  
— Ой! Я совсем забыл! — вскинулся Ю. — Конечно, открывай!

Гакт принял груз и вернулся к Ю.

— Что там?  
— Манга, — отозвался Ю, с видом ребёнка, рождественским утром раздербанивающего подарочную упаковку.

Ю вдруг почувствовал, что Гакт как-то странно смотрит на него. Он поднял глаза. Гакт глядел на него потемневшими глазами и озабоченно кусал губы.

— Что? — спросил Ю.  
— То есть ты даже до книжного магазина не можешь дойти, да? — Голос Гакта звучал зло и напряжённо.  
— Ну… — Ю растерялся. — Это редкая манга…  
— Не сомневаюсь. — Гакт заходил по комнате. — Это — редкая манга, а я — редкий болван!  
— Почему? — не понял Ю.  
— Потому что я не думал, что всё так плохо! Ты из дома выходишь хоть иногда?  
— Ну… Слушай, Гаку! Я не собираюсь отчитываться! Когда мне надо… И вообще… Какая, к чёртовой матери, разница?! Хочу — и не выхожу!

Гакт опустился в кресло и уронил голову на руки.

— Ю… — тяжело проговорил он.

Ю молча смотрел на него. Нетрудно было догадаться, о чём сейчас думает Гакт. Ю почувствовал что-то вроде укола совести, но что он мог сделать? К тому же, его нынешний образ жизни вполне устраивал; неприятным было только то, что Гакт винил себя во всем случившемся…

— Гаку… — Ю подошёл к нему. — Ну, это же всё просто… Как это слово? Адаптация, во.  
— Да, я знаю… — Гакт вздохнул и поднял на Ю взгляд, сжал его руки. — Просто это странно. Ты никогда таким не был… И я думал, что ты… Ну… Адаптировался уже…

Ю наклонился и поцеловал Гакта.

— Одевайся… — скомандовал Гакт, поднимаясь.  
— Зачем?  
— Пойдём завтракать. Сам займусь твоим лечением.  
— Может, не надо? — Ю вяло улыбнулся.  
— Разговорчики.

На улице ярко светило солнце; Ю щурился, озирался по сторонам и боролся с искушением взять Гакта за руку. Всё-таки дома лучше. И спокойнее. Токио — очень шумный город. И так много людей, машин, небоскрёбов… Ю невольно вжал голову в плечи.

— Куда мы идём? — спросил он.  
— В «Старбакс».  
— Далеко…  
— Не так уж и далеко.

Гакт вдруг сам схватил Ю — не за руку, а за рукав. Это немного успокоило Ю. Признаться честно, Ю считал, что из Гакта сиделка так себе, но тем приятнее была его забота, пусть и неуклюжая: вот как сейчас, когда он грубовато взял Ю за рукав и тащит за собой, совершенно не считаясь ни с тем, что Ю так неудобно, ни с тем, как это выглядит со стороны, ни с тем, что Ю вообще не хочет никуда идти.

В кофейне было почти пусто, хотя утро и перетекало уже плавно в полдень. Ю лениво цедил кофе и ещё более лениво озирался по сторонам.

— Злой ты, — сказал он Гакту.  
— Почему? — спросил тот, глядя на него поверх стаканчика с кофе.  
— Вытащил меня из кровати, заставил переться чёрти куда…

Гакт пожал плечами.

— Зато поешь хоть нормально.  
— А тебе разве работать не надо?  
— Сегодня — нет.  
— А. Я так понимаю, дальше мы не домой?  
— Нет. Пойдём гулять.  
— Я не хочу…  
— Тебя никто не спрашивает.  
— Это не лечение. Это шоковая терапия какая-то…

***  
— Как ты?

Ю приоткрыл глаза. Улыбнулся.

— Устал…

Они лежали на кровати в доме Гакта. Ю пытался дремать под журчание водопада («Когда ты его сломаешь уже?» — «Когда ты купишь новый диван!»), Гакт пытался ему мешать то поцелуями, то вопросами.

Это был очень странный день. Ю будто бы окунули головой в воду. Сейчас, правда, он думал, что Гакт всё сделал правильно. Хотя он и устал, и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, ему всё-таки было хорошо. Особенно хорошо было минут пять назад, когда Гакт яростно сжимал его в объятиях… Ночевать у Гакта, однако, не хотелось.

Ю протянул руку и погладил Гакта по спине.

— Гаку…  
— М?  
— Отвези меня домой.  
— Зачем?  
— Хочу спать там. И так много событий за день. — Ю улыбнулся.  
— Ладно… Но завтра будем ночевать здесь…  
— Нет. Этот дурацкий водопад мешает мне спать.  
— Раньше не мешал.  
— Да… Не знаю… Короче, я хочу домой. Не хочешь меня отвезти, сам доеду.

***  
— Гаку, ты с ума сошёл! Прекрати! Я не буду заниматься этим в машине! Нас за это уже арестовывали… Прекрати! Нет! Не на… Псих ненормальный… Хва… Не… Чёрт тебя побери… Если я из-за тебя опять в поли… Господи… Гаку… Пожалуйста…  
— Заткнись уже, а?  
— А ты прекрати меня насиловать.  
— Никто тебя не насилует! Пока я тебя пытаюсь уговорить…  
— Кто-нибудь увидит…  
— Да кто нас тут увидит?!  
— Всё равно… Ох… Извращенец!  
— Сам такой… Я люблю тебя…  
— Да. Я знаю. Поцелуй меня.


End file.
